The Gifts of Love
by MetaMuse
Summary: Hermione Granger is cursed by an unknown person and only her true love can save her. Once she is saved her soul mate and she receive gifts from this curse. The couple and their friends have to deal with the ever presence of Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading and creating the title!  
  
Also be warned this is WIP! Though I do have it completely outlined. I cannot say when I will update but I will try for once a week.   
  
It will be rated NC-17 for aff.net and whisper, while edited down for ff.net with a rating of R.   
  
**Chapter 1: A New Year **   
  
Hermione Granger, the new Head Girl of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardary, was on her way to school for her 7th and final year. Her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat across from her playing wizard's chess while the train they were on, Hogwarts Express, roared to Hogwarts itself.   
  
Hermione didn't know what came over her. But during her 6th year she realized she was in love with the most unlikely person. Her friends would call her delusional and crazy. After all she fell in love with their most hated professor. But she knew of his true loyalties, as did her friends but some still despised him, they each had their own reasons.   
  
Many things changed over their 6th year. Draco Malfoy turned against his father openly and sided with Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. It was arranged at school for the new year that Hermione and Draco would have their own common room and bedrooms since Draco was the new Head Boy himself. He was sitting next to her even now, he had befriended Harry, Ron and Hermione during their 6th year. He was currently trying to help Harry defeat Ron at chess.   
  
It was a rough start for the three Gryffindors to accept the new Draco but over time they realized he was different. It took months for them to build a tentative friendship. By Christmas the four started to hang out more together, enjoying each other's company. Draco's previous 'friends' abandoned him when he discarded his father's beliefs. The new friendship started one day when Draco went up to Harry, with no cronies behind him, and said, "Harry, you made the right choice in friends." Draco simply left after that, leaving the three Gryffindors speechless.   
  
But it worked out in the end. The boys had a new Quidditch partner, while, Hermione found some one she could talk to about academics. Though Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister, was intelligent she wasn't in the same classes as Hermione therefore they couldn't talk about the classes she was in. With Draco she was able to.   
  
Hermione just stared out the window considering what the new year would bring. They were at war with Voldemort still, though everyone suspected this would be the year for the 'final' battle most were calling it. Dumbledore was doing his best to prepare the students of Hogwarts for the eventual war that would break out upon the wizarding world.   
  
But Hermione wasn't worried about that, there was nothing she could do about it currently, time would only tell. She was mostly thinking about her love though, Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts. Hermione knew the chances of her feelings being returned were as good as hell freezing over.   
  
When the train arrived at the Hogsmeade station, a small wizarding town nearby Hogwarts, everyone disembarked and headed for the carriages. The first years followed Hagrid to the boats to cross the lake, it was tradition for first years.   
  
----------   
  
Severus Snape watched as the students filed into the Great Hall and took their seats at the appropriate tables. He watched closely for two students though, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Malfoy because he was in danger from his fellow Slytherins and several Ravenclaws, who were aspiring Death Eaters. Hermi... Granger had his attention for a totally different reason. The unthinkable happened to the sarcastic, sharp tongue, acidic, temperamental Severus Snape, he fell in love. But even more strange he fell in love with a Gryffindor, let alone her being a best friend to the 'famous' Harry Potter.   
  
Severus appreciated Hermi.. Gran... Severus gave up trying to think of her as Granger and thought of her as what he would like to in person. Severus appreciated Hermione for her wit, courage, logic, and thirst for knowledge. It wasn't uncommon for teachers to fall in love with their students, though it rarely happened it wasn't forbidden or frowned upon as long as the relationship was consensual. Though Severus knew nothing was going to happen between them, for his feelings were never likely to be returned.   
  
The scowling wizard spotted his two subjects in the company of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The four had become unseperateable during their 6th year. Though, the Gryffindors sat at their table while Malfoy went to go sit alone at the Slytherin table. Severus noted the looks of hatred that were directed at Malfoy from both Slytherin and a few Ravenclaw students discreetly. After he was sure Malfoy would be safe at the Slytherin table, Severus turned his attention back to Hermione.   
  
She currently sat next to another Weasley, Ginny Weasley, while Potter and side-kick Weasley sat across from them. Most would think Potter and female Weasley would be together but they weren't. And side-kick Weasley, who used to drool over Hermione, finally realized his best friend didn't return his crush and he grew up, surprisingly.   
  
Severus stopped pondering and continued to scowl over the students as the first years were called and sorted. Throughout dinner Severus took glances at both Malfoy and Hermione. He knew later Malfoy would be sitting with the Gryffindors, Dumbledore had wanted to change the tables among the houses to allow them to interact. This was in hope to dissolve some of the house rivalry. Severus wasn't against it, in fact he hoped it would work. It would allow some of his Slytherins to escape those who were future Death Eaters. It would ease some of the peer pressure, he considered.   
  
At the end of dinner, the Head Boy and Head Girl were announced. It wasn't a surprise to anyone. As everyone left, the Prefects of each house led the first years to their common rooms. Malfoy and Hermione were walking toward Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House. When they were all gathered together they approached Severus, Malfoy knew of Severus's true loyalties and Severus had started to mentor the young man in private.   
  
"Professor Snape, would you direct our Head Girl and Boy to the Head Suite please? I have a meeting with the Headmaster that cannot be deterred," McGonagall asked.   
  
Severus scowl deepened but he nodded and started to walk leaving the two students to follow him.   
  
Hermione and Draco looked at each other but kept silent as they followed their teacher. He was leading them to the forth floor and to a picture of a lion and serpent battling against a dark cloud. It was chosen for the new Head Girl and Boy. The portrait was the entrance to the Head Suite - the Head Boy and Girl's dorm rooms.   
  
"The password is 'pax pacis inter hotis'. You may change it if you wish," Snape explained.   
  
"Peace among enemies," Hermione muttered and she realized Snape was looking at her with a look she had never seen but if she had to name it, it would be pride almost.   
  
"I see the Gryffindor Know-it-all is familiar with Latin," he sneered.   
  
Hermione blushed but kept eye contact with him, "Yes, sir."   
  
"Why did you learn the language?" Snape asked.   
  
"I've always been interested in history and old languages, sir," Hermione answered but was curious as to why Snape would ask such a question, it was out of character for him.   
  
"Teach Mr. Malfoy then," Snape ordered before he left.   
  
Hermione and Draco watched in silence as their professor left. The two entered their new residence and took the moderate size common room in. It had an elegant, tall stone fireplace. There were two desks facing each other in the back of the room, with a table next to the desks. A few feet away their were two couches facing each other in front of the fire place and two comfortable looking chairs facing the fireplace. The colors in the room were mixed of scarlet, gold, silver and green tastefully done. To the right and left there was a small corridor that led to two different doors, each had their names on it. Hermione had her name on the right door and Draco on the left.   
  
"It'll be nice to have this to ourselves," Hermione said with a smile.   
  
Draco smiled, "Yes it will. We can have Harry, Ron and Ginny up here to study whenever we want and not have to worry about nosy students."   
  
Hermione quite agreed.   
  
----------   
  
The next morning in the Great Hall the four house tables were gone and in there places were several dozen circular tables. Harry, Ron and Ginny were already seated at one table and Hermione and Draco joined them. When everyone was seated the Prefects, and Head Boy and Girl helped pass out class schedules. Within 10 minutes all the students had their schedules as Ron and Ginny (Prefects) and Hermione and Draco sat back down with Harry.   
  
Hermione's schedule was packed as usual. She did well enough on her O.W.L.s that she was able to take all the N.E.W.T.s classes she wanted. The class she was looking forward to the most was Potions. She enjoyed the exactness, logic and art of potion making. Harry, Ron, and Draco were also in the class. Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors and you needed Potion N.E.W.T.s for the career. Draco was taking the class because he enjoyed Potions similar to Hermione. Draco was a brilliant student the trio found out, but Hermione appreciated it more because her and Draco had become fast friends on a more intellectual level. While Harry and Ron befriended Draco more on the Quidditch level. Draco and Harry were still rival Seekers on opposing houses but they kept that for the field only and enjoyed the challenge and competition it gave them.   
  
With breakfast over the students went to their classes. Draco and Hermione had Advanced Ancient Runes. The class consisted of all four houses as there weren't many 7th year students taking it to warrant only two houses at a time. Draco was the only Slytherin taking the Advanced class, Hermione was the only Gryffindor. From the 7th year Ravenclaw Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Mandy Brucklehurst, and Lisa Turpin; from Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbott.   
  
After Advanced Ancient Runes class Hermione and Draco headed down to the dungeons to meet up with Harry and Ron for Advanced Potions. When they entered the class Draco sat with Hermione while Harry and Ron sat together. Several other Slytherins were in the class but they ignored Draco as Draco ignored them. Hermione was relieved she didn't have to keep watch on Neville Longbottom anymore, now, she was able to pay more attention to Snape, which she took advantage of.   
  
Severus watched over his class. Last year when he received the list of students who wished to take Advanced Potions he was surprised that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley both wanted the class. But after conversations with McGonagall he learned that the boys wanted to be Aurors and a Potions N.E.W.T. was required. When he saw Hermione Granger's name on the list he was pleased, he admitted to himself last year. She was his best student next to Draco Malfoy.   
  
As the class continued, Severus prowled around the room making sure the dunderheads didn't mess up their potions too much. While he hated teaching, the 7th year N.E.W.T.s class were the least of hated of all his classes, they 'wanted' to be here to learn the art of potion making or at least become competent enough for the N.E.W.T.s.   
  
Severus had watched Hermione and Malfoy work perfectly together, he wished he could step into Malfoy's position and work with Mia. Severus stopped in the back of the classroom. _Mia?_ he thought. God, he's created a damn nickname for the girl even. Severus scowled at himself and continued to prowl. He's turning into a damn love sick puppy dog!   
  
Draco watched Hermione during class, he noticed she was looking at Snape more. He thought about it and she was doing that more, even at the end of last year. He would have to keep watching her and see what she was up to.   
  
----------   
  
A week passed and classes were running smoothly. It was time for the clubs to start. Harry was leader of the club, Defense Association (D.A.) a.k.a. Dumbledore's Army. It was an active club with permission and encouraged among the staff. Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was overseeing the group but let Harry lead it, Remus was only there to help if need be.   
  
"All right, this is the first meeting for the Defense Association." Harry started. "Most of you know what this club is about, to prepare us for the fight against Voldemort eventually."   
  
Most students winced at the name, Hermione didn't she got over it in her 5th year. Ron finally overcame his fear and was even speaking the name in his 6th and Draco was in the same boat with them. Harry continued giving his 'welcome' lecture, though it was extremely short and they started with minor curses. Harry and Remus worked out it would be best to go over simple things first as a quick review and let the new members catch up with the old members before moving onto new material.   
  
Hermione looked around and noticed Luna Lovegood and Ron talking in a corner. Hermione smiled, it was about time they started seeing each other, Ron told Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco last night that Luna and him were officially dating now. Though Luna was a bit odd she was a good combination with Ron Weasley's temperament. Hermione wanted to see her friends happy. Hermione looked over at Ginny, she was watching another person the room before she looked away with a blush. Hermione couldn't tell if the person was Harry or a few other male students, she would have to pry it out of her. Ginny had a reputation of late of keeping her mouth shut on certain things and who she liked was one of them.   
  
----------   
  
Draco continued to watch Hermione closely, at meals, in potions class, and around campus. It was time for him to approach her with his idea. They were both in their common room studying for potions, Harry and Ron vetoed the idea of studying with them and chose to play wizards chess in the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"Hermione, do you like Snape?" Draco asked boldly, he learned with Hermione to find out the truth you had to ask direct and not be sly about it.   
  
Hermione looked up from her potions book and to Draco. "Why do you say that?"   
  
Draco stared at his friend, "Because I've noticed you staring at him several times over the past week."   
  
Hermione gazed at her friend for a moment before deciding to tell him the truth. "If I tell you Draco you can't tell anyone."   
  
Draco nodded.   
  
"I don't just like him... I'm in love with him." Hermione admitted.   
  
Draco was surprised but hid his reaction well and he supported his friend. "I promise not tell anyone."   
  
"Thank you," and Hermione avoided eye contact and went back to reading.   
  
Draco looked back down at his book and thought things over. He could see the similarities between Snape and Hermione. Intelligent, sarcastic, tempers to make most cringe in fear - though it wasn't commonly known for Hermione. Draco knew her temper could make goblins tremble in fear if she wanted to. He knew Snape loved to read and learn just like Hermione, Draco had that similarity between them. Draco wondered if there would ever be away to get them together, he would have to think more about it. Perhaps watching Snape more would give him any hints as to if Snape felt anything for Hermione.   
  
Draco decided the next 'mentor' meeting he had with his Head of House would be good to watch him a bit closer.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading.   
  
I have created a mailing list for those who wish to receive updates of stories I write by email. If this isn't working view my profile.   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
Chapter 2: Suspicions and Confessions   
  
Severus and Malfoy sat in the Head Boy/Girl common room, they were going over his classes and making sure he was doing all right in each. This wasn't common for most students but Severus had taken it on himself to ensure the boy had a bright future. "You still wish to research potions correct?" Severus asked.   
  
"Yes, sir," the boy answered.   
  
Draco sat and watched and answered Snape's questions. But he could sense Hermione in her doorway watching them, he didn't mind he would tell her everything that went on with the meeting anyways and told her to watch.   
  
"Has Miss Granger been teaching you Latin?" Snape asked with a bit of a different tone Draco picked up.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Snape nodded and continued to look at a few parchments. "Very well."   
  
Draco gave a nod to Hermione, he told her to come out at the end of the meeting. He watched as she came out and sat down in a chair closest to Snape.   
  
"Hello Professor Snape," Hermione said.   
  
Severus looked up from his parchment to Hermione, "Miss Granger." He forced himself to say only before going back to work. He wished he could talk to her more but he couldn't with having to keep up his 'role'. Severus stood up looked to Malfoy, "Keep it up, Malfoy."   
  
Malfoy nodded, "I will."   
  
Hermione watched as Snape left wishing she could say more to him. After he left she turned to Draco, "I see the meeting went well."   
  
"Yes it did," Draco smirked.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing," he acted innocent.   
  
"Draco," her voice warned.   
  
Draco just shrugged and went to his room. He noticed Snape was a bit different with her in the room, not that Draco would tell Hermione such a thing. He wanted to watch a bit more the interactions between them.   
  
----------   
  
September ended quickly enough for the young witches and wizards at Hogwarts.   
  
Hermione had noticed more over time in the Great Hall and at D.A. meetings that Ginny had been glancing more at Remus and Hermione had the impression she might like the professor. Hermione asked Ginny to stay over for the night to have just the girls and she planned on confronting the her.   
  
"Ginny do you like Professor Lupin?" Hermione sneaked the question in.   
  
Ginny stopped what she was doing and blushed and looked at Hermione. "Yes," she admitted.   
  
Hermione smiles, "He's a good man."   
  
Ginny nods, "Yea but its not like he feels the same."   
  
Hermione nods this time letting her smile fall, "I know what you mean."   
  
Ginny looked at Hermione with suspicion, "How do you know?"   
  
"Because I'm in the same position you are."   
  
Ginny smirked, "Who do you like?"   
  
Hermione frowned a bit. "Like doesn't even begin to cover it."   
  
"All right. Since you know I'm in love with Professor Lupin. Tell me who you are in love with," Ginny declared.   
  
"Professor Snape." Hermione admitted before looking away.   
  
"Snape?" Ginny questioned but not with disgust.   
  
"Yea," Hermione muttered.   
  
"We're fools aren't we?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Yep." Hermione declared. "We love men who will never know and both them are our professors."   
  
Before the girls new it Draco came striding in smirking before plopping down on Hermione's bed. Hermione grabbed a pillow and belted him with it not even muttering a word knowing it would be useless to tell him to get lost. Ginny joined in with her own pillow.   
  
"Stop!" Draco cried defeat laughing.   
  
"Draco! How much did you hear?" Hermione demanded.   
  
"Enough. So both of you have fallen for the younger male professors of the school," a smug Draco declared.   
  
"You can't tell anyone!" Ginny stated.   
  
"Of course not Gin. Hermione would hex me before I let her secret slip and I know you would do the same." Draco admitted.   
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relief.   
  
"You may as well stay Draco," Hermione said laying back against her pillow again.   
  
"I would love to," Draco made himself comfortable.   
  
----------   
  
Quidditch season was to begin soon and most of the students were excited about it. Rivalry among the houses was back but only in good competition. With Draco being Captain and Seeker of his team and being friends with Harry Potter Seeker and Captain of Gryffindor team the animosity between the houses was less to a minor degree.   
  
Students went to the pitch often to watch whatever house was practicing. Some houses were able to set up some mock games for practice and enjoyment. This was common among Slytherin and Gryffindor with both captains arranging it. The competition between the boys were fierce but all in good nature.   
  
Hermione and Draco were kept busy, Draco even more with Quidditch but Hermione watched her friends at the pitch. But whenever she was at the pitch she usually had some type of book with her to read. While she enjoyed watching the game, she didn't really like watching it as much as the boys liked playing it. But going outside to read while the boys played was easy enough. Ginny would be with Hermione but last she was able to get on the team as a Chaser so she was with the boys practicing and playing.   
  
The first match was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Much to Ravenclaws disappointment they lost the match by 180 points. It lasted half an hour but it was fun to watch for the spectators. The second match was between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, to no one's surprise Gryffindor came out on top. It was common for Slytherin and Gryffindor to be among the top standings between the houses and it was to be the same this year.   
  
----------   
  
Halloween and the end of October came for the students of Hogwarts. Most were excited about the first weekend after Halloween, it was to be a Hogsmeade trip.   
  
The first weekend in November the students that were going to Hogsmeade awoke, had breakfast and were out to the carriages by ten in the morning to go. Most of the 7th years were going. Harry, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Draco and Ginny were all in one carriage. Harry told his friends he had a date though so he would be leaving them alone. Ron and Luna said they were planning on some time alone also.   
  
All were surprised to hear about Harry's date though, they didn't know he was interested in anyone. Harry said he was and informed his friends it was Padma Patil. He wanted to have lunch with her alone and his friends encouraged and wished him luck.   
  
This left Ginny, Draco and Hermione alone to do as they pleased. Hermione was able to go to the Flourish and Blotts without complaint and Draco and Ginny, who also enjoyed books went with her. The three didn't want to stay that late knowing Harry and Ron would be staying with their girlfriends the three decided to go back to Hogwarts. On the ride back Ginny and Draco talked a bit about Quidditch while Hermione looked over her latest book purchase. They exited the carriage and were heading up to the castle to Hermione and Draco's common room. Half way through the castle to their destination, Hermione heard a voice whisper a curse and was unconscious before she fell to the castle floor.   
  
Draco and Ginny were in shock at Hermione's sudden fall and rushed to her side. They tried to wake her up, Draco did a few Ennverates but nothing worked.   
  
"Hospital Wing?" Ginny suggested.   
  
Draco nodded and casted a mobilicorpus on Hermione and they rushed her to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Ginny called out while Draco set Hermione carefully onto a bed.   
  
Pomfrey came out of her office and saw Hermione, "What happened?"   
  
"We don't know. We were just walking and she collapsed," Draco explained. "I did a few ennverates but nothing worked."   
  
Pomfrey waved her wand a few times and received a few odd results. She went to the floo and called for Dumbledore and McGonagall. Within minutes both professors showed up to see Hermione.   
  
"What's happened?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"She came in unconscious. Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley say she just collapsed. Nothing I do is waking her up, I ran a few tests but the results I have never seen before. All I know she is in a coma now," Pomfrey explained to the two.   
  
McGonagall paled at the news and Dumbledore frowned. He went over to Draco and Ginny who were sitting by watching anxiously. They explained what happened in detail and what they did in Hogsmeade but nothing could attribute to Hermione's sudden coma.   
  
Ginny and Draco waited for several hours, hoping Hermione would wake up. Pomfrey gave no indication when and if it was even possible. The Hogsmeade trip was still in effect so Harry and Ron had not learned of their friends current situation.   
  
----------   
  
Severus heard that Hermione was taken to the hospital wing. He had instructed that he was to be notified the minute she woke up.   
  
He paced the floor in front of his fireplace as he waited for word. He desperately wanted to go and see how she was doing for himself but he knew that would look odd for the vile Potion's Professor to do.   
  
About the same time she went into the coma his insides ripped apart making him double over in pain - it was worse then the Cruciatus curse. Severus was able to get himself a pain reliever potion and continue his work on a potion needed for the next Monday class when he heard of what happened to her. From that time on he waited by his fireplace for any notice.   
  
He hated the way he was acting, a damn fool he thought to himself.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading.   
  
I have created a mailing list for those who wish to receive updates of stories I write by email. If this isn't working view my profile.   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 3: Love or Death?**   
  
A few hours later, Hermione cautiously opened her eyes. She looked up at the plain white ceiling and knew immediately where she was... the hospital wing, she closed her eyes before anybody noticed she opened them. Why am I here? Hermione thought about the last thing she remembered.   
  
Walking down the hall to go to her room with Draco and Ginny by her side. She heard a whisper and then nothing. She had blacked out after hearing. What had I heard? Hermione focused and tried to remember....   
  
Verus amor aut letum.   
  
Oh, god!   
  
She knew the curse. She read about it from a book in the Restricted Section. Hermione's eyes started to water but she forced herself not to shed any tears. She opened her eyes again and looked around seeing Ginny and Draco talking quietly to themselves. Hermione sat up slowly, her friends noticed the movement and immediately kneeled by her side.   
  
"How do you feel Hermione?" Draco asked with concern.   
  
"All right."   
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked.   
  
"I was hit with a curse," Hermione explained.   
  
Madam Pomfrey came in before they could ask which curse. The medi-witch sent word to Dumbledore and McGonagall immediately then checked Hermione making sure everything was all right.   
  
After a few minutes both professors came in with relief apparent on their faces.   
  
"Miss Granger, I'm happy to see you are awake. You gave us quite a fright." Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle in his eye.   
  
Hermione didn't know how to act... she knew the curse she was hit with and what the results of the curse. She looked up into her professor's eyes and she noticed the twinkle disappear when he realized something else was wrong.   
  
"Miss Granger, do you know what happened?"   
  
Hermione nodded her head.   
  
"Please tell us." Dumbledore asked.   
  
Pomfrey, McGonagall, Draco and Ginny surrounded her bed with Dumbledore at the end. "Sir, would you please put up a silencing charm?"   
  
Dumbledore did as she requested with no questions asked.   
  
"Draco, Ginny and I were walking to our common room when I was hit with a curse... then I blacked out."   
  
"Do you remember the curse?"   
  
"Yes, sir," Hermione said softly.   
  
"What was it?"   
  
Hermione hesitated, "Could some one please retrieve the book 'Ancient Latin Curses and Hexes', it's in the Restricted Section?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall and she immediately left. Pomfrey decided to leave also, another student had come in needing her attention. There was nothing more she could do for Hermione at that instant.   
  
"Hermione please tell me what it was."   
  
"Verus amor aut letum," Hermione admitted quietly.   
  
"Are you positive?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Dumbledore was quiet for a short moment. "What do you know about this curse?"   
  
"Just what is in the book... that is why I asked for it."   
  
"Will you be all right for a minute? I need to fetch a book myself," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Yes, of course."   
  
Dumbledore moved quickly for a man of his age.   
  
Hermione looked to her friends they themselves knew of the curse and were shocked. It was rare... more than that even. It was unheard of to have it being cast. They all knew about the curse if you didn't find true love -soul mate- within a week, you... die. She was in love but the chances of the person she loved, loving her back were one in a million. Thus, only a week to live... she couldn't believe it.   
  
McGonagall arrived back first, "Where's the Headmaster?"   
  
"He said he needed to get a book himself," Hermione explained.   
  
Within a minute Dumbledore returned next to McGonagall, "Do you have it, Professor?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Please read the curse Verus amor aut letum." Dumbledore instructed.   
  
McGonagall looked horrified and her hands trembled as she struggled to find the page.   
  
"Verus amor aut letum - True love or death. The person who has this curse cast upon them has one week to find their true love or they will face death. There is not much known about this curse or why or when it was created. Very few people are able to cast it, to cast this curse you must have recognized your true love."   
  
McGonagall closed the book, "There isn't anything else." The Head of Gryffindor House stared at Hermione in either shock or disbelief.   
  
"Miss Granger, said she heard this curse cast upon her today."   
  
"But it can't be..." McGonagall trying to deny it, Hermione was her favorite student even though she didn't really show it.   
  
"I'm afraid so, that is why I went to get this book. It has more information about the curse." Dumbledore opened his book 'Myths and Truths of Old Hexes and Curses' and handed it to McGonagall to read out loud. "Please."   
  
Hermione was relieved she would not have to read right then, her eyes were too watery to focus on any words she was positive.   
  
"Verus amor aut letum - True Love or Death.   
  
"The wizard/witch who is cursed with this charm will have one week to find their true love if not they will die along with the wizard/witch who cast the curse. To cast this curse the person must also be affected by the curse themselves. If the castee does find their true love, the soul mates will have newfound powers. The soul mate of the cursed wizard/witch will experience great abdominal pains until they admit their love for one another or the cursed wizard/witch has died."   
  
As McGonagall read the last part Snape entered the curtained area. Dumbledore spotted him, "Professor Snape is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
Hermione and Severus were both staring at each other for a few seconds before they both realized Dumbledore was trying to his attention. "You said, Headmaster?" Severus said in his usual distant tone.   
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"   
  
"No, I was informed Miss Granger woke up. I came to see if there would be a potion you needed me to brew."   
  
"Not necessary. We know what has happened."   
  
Severus directed his attention to Dumbledore. "What was it?"   
  
"Miss Granger was cursed with Verus amor aut letum."   
  
Severus's faced showed no reaction; he had years of experience hiding his emotion. But he knew of the curse and the facts around it.   
  
Dumbledore looked at Hermione again, "Miss Granger, I'm sorry to pry, but are you in love with some one?"   
  
Hermione didn't know if she should answer with him in the room. Glancing from the dark figure next to McGonagall and returned her gaze to Dumbledore. "Yes."   
  
Dumbledore could feel the hesitance from the young lady about her two professors. "Will you both wait outside," he directed at the two professors.   
  
Snape and McGonagall left not questioning the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked back at his student in silence. He knew his Potions Master was in love with this woman. Even if it was unusual for a professor to harbor feelings for a student, it was not unheard of. But this student was beyond normal. While sitting at the Head Table he had watched the professor sneak glances at the Gryffindor in front of him. What Dumbledore didn't expect was the Head Girl to return the feelings. Maybe this curse wasn't a bad thing after all.   
  
Snape always believed himself unworthy of love and friendship. The young man still didn't believe when Dumbledore told him he had repaid his penance for mistakes of his youth. Dumbledore also watched his Head Girl, nose was often buried in a book. While she had friends and great ones at that she needed more in her life, she seemed to be searching for something else.   
  
"Miss Granger, the person you love are they aware of your feelings?"   
  
Hermione shook her head no.   
  
"Please tell me who it is."   
  
Hermione was hesitant, she was looking from her friends to the professor.   
  
"If you wish your friends not to know they can leave," Dumbledore offered thinking that was the reason of her silence.   
  
"They already know, sir."   
  
"Then may I?" Dumbledore asked, he was surprised the two students knew.   
  
"Professor Snape." Hermione said clearly but softly.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes sparkled brightly. "All right my dear. Please get dressed and come to my office I will have Professor McGonagall escort you." To Ginny and Draco, "Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley please tell no one of this. Not even your other friends. If they are asked say she was cursed with a sleeping spell that is harmless."   
  
"Yes sir." Both answered.   
  
Dumbledore left.   
  
Severus and McGonagall were outside waiting for news. Severus wanted to pace but he refused to. Mia admitted she was in love with some one, he thought. Even with jealousy running through is veins, it was good she was. There would be a chance that the curse could be broken. But he swore he would find the culprit who put this curse on her and strangle them with his bare hands.   
  
Dumbledore came out, "Minerva, Miss Granger is getting dressed. In 15 minutes please come to my office." McGonagall nodded and headed back into the infirmary without question. "Severus, I need you to bring Veritaserum to my office."   
  
Severus nodded, "Albus do you know who cursed Miss Granger?" His voice betraying the hatred he felt for the person already.   
  
"No, not yet."   
  
Severus nodded again and left for his dungeons with his robes billowing around him to get the potions.   
  
Hermione had asked Ginny and Draco to sit outside while she got dressed. Before they could talk McGonagall was ready to escort her to Dumbledore's office.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading.   
  
I have created a mailing list for those who wish to receive updates of stories I write by email. If this isn't working view my profile.   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 4: Veritaserum and Confessions**   
  
Severus arrived in Dumbledore's office within five minutes after getting the Veritaserum. He wondered what it would be for but didn't question the Headmaster.   
  
"Albus I have it."   
  
"Thank you. Now please take three drops."   
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore with suspicion, his eyes narrowed, "Why?"   
  
"Because I asked you to," Dumbledore eyes twinkled with mischief.   
  
"Tell me why," Severus demanded.   
  
"Severus, take the potion." The Headmaster hated to force him but he knew Severus would concede to his wishes.   
  
Severus had no choice, rarely did Dumbledore order him to do something instead of just asking. Severus opened the small vial and drank with drops.   
  
Dumbledore's eyes showed even more mischief after he drank it. "Severus are you in love with Hermione Granger?"   
  
Severus couldn't believe the question he was asked. Knowing he would have to answer truthfully; he grabbed his strongest vial of serum he had created. Damnit! he cursed himself. Severus growled, "Yes."   
  
"Have you been experiencing stomach pains?"   
  
Severus wondered at the question, then realized what Dumbledore was referring to. Severus nodded as he was speechless because of what he just realized. The soul mate of the cursed person will experience 'great abdominal pains' - which he was feeling. I'm Hermione's soul mate? he thought. What in the world was God thinking making him, the evil bastard the soul mate of a beautiful, brilliant, loving, young woman?   
  
"I see you have come to the solution of Miss Granger's problem then."   
  
Severus snapped out of his thoughts, "You expect me to tell her?"   
  
"Of course, Severus."   
  
"Albus you know Miss Granger deserves much more than I. She is a intelligent young woman who has a future ahead of her; she does not need to be overshadowed by me and my past." Severus told the truth according to how he felt.   
  
"Severus you have made penance for your past. And you are right, she is an intelligent young woman with a great future ahead of her. But she also needs some one to love and support her, besides her friends. And you will be able to do that and I am positive she will do the same for you."   
  
"I will tell her I love her, that will break the curse. I only have to admit it. But I will not thrust my life and misery upon her."   
  
"Yes, telling her you love her will break the curse," Dumbledore left out the part Hermione had to admit it also. "But I believe she should have the choice if she wants you in her life and I will trust you will leave it to her and not take it upon yourself."   
  
"Albus she is still a student. This will cause trouble," Severus tried again.   
  
"You know the rules do not forbid this type of relationship. If it is consensual of at least a 6th year and above there is nothing wrong. Discretion is encouraged of course while she is attending here. You have many years of sneaking about, while she is a friend of Mister Potter's and they have had six years of sneaking about experience themselves. I'm sure it can work out," Dumbledore grinned.   
  
Severus just stood where he was fuming. He didn't know what else to do. "I suppose I am to tell Miss Granger when she arrives?"   
  
"Yes. You both will be able to talk in one of my private suites."   
  
Severus gave a curt nod, there wasn't much else to do. When Dumbledore wanted something done, it was done. The Headmaster opened a door that wasn't there a minute ago, "Please wait inside Severus."   
  
Severus went into the room and waited impatiently. He had no idea how to go about this conversation that was to take place. He was truly a bastard, even if he was not to act as a spy for Dumbledore he would still be the bastard. Though he would not let the Slytherins get away with as much as he did. He wouldn't be a spy either if Voldemort was truly dead. But by showing favoritism to his own house the Death Eater's children reported back to their parents and eventually Voldemort, the Dark Lord believed Severus' loyalty to him. Severus would love to treat his students like he wanted when they were causing trouble. He disliked Gryffindors no matter what but Hermione was different and he wished he could show just a little bit of encouragement to her. She had a true talent for potions, but he must put a face toward her that led others to believe he despised her because she was Gryffindor, muggle-born and friends with Potter.   
  
Time passed as his mind wandered. And before he knew it, the door was opening again and stepped in Hermione Granger with a look of shock on her face upon seeing her professor.   
  
"Um.. Good evening Professor."   
  
----------   
  
Within the designated time, Hermione and McGonagall were in Dumbledore's office. "Miss Granger, please take three drops of this potion."   
  
Hermione knew only of one potion that required three drops and was clear. Veritaserum. "Sir, why do I need to take a truth potion?"   
  
Dumbledore grinned, "Because I'm asking you to."   
  
Hermione didn't refuse and she put three drops into her mouth.   
  
"Please Miss Granger, tell me again who you are in love with." Dumbledore said.   
  
Hermione scowled, she didn't wish to inform her Head of House but the choice was taken out of her hands. "Professor Snape."   
  
"Thank you. I have a room for you to stay in tonight. The potion should where off within an hour." Dumbledore opened a door.   
  
Hermione walked through the door and noticed Snape in the room. Her eyes widened in surprise, "Um... Good evening, Professor."   
  
"Miss Granger," Snape stood up and acknowledged her.   
  
Hermione turned back to glare at Dumbledore but before she could say anything he did. "Severus, Hermione. I want both of you to talk and get to know each other. You are both under Veritaserum so you should have an interesting conversation. Good night," Dumbledore closed the door.   
  
----------   
  
Dumbledore shut the door and placed locking spells that neither Severus or Hermione would be able to break.   
  
"Albus tell me the meaning of this," McGonagall demanded.   
  
"Minerva, Severus and Miss Granger are soul mates. To break the curse they must admit it to each other and they are both under the truth serum."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Minerva, my dear, I'm sure you have no objections to professor-student relations," his eyes twinkled.   
  
"Of course not," McGonagall smirked.   
  
----------   
  
"Ginny! Draco! Where's Hermione? We heard something happened." Harry rushed out.   
  
"Relax guys. Hermione is fine. She was cursed with a sleeping spell for a few hours but is awake." Draco lied smoothly. "She is with the Headmaster now."   
  
Harry and Ron relaxed a bit knowing Hermione was all right. "Do you know who cursed her?" Harry asked.   
  
"No. We didn't even hear the curse," Ginny said.   
  
"Was it some kind of joke?" Ron asked.   
  
"We don't know," Ginny answered.   
  
"Do you know when we can see Hermione?"   
  
"Nope." Ginny answered again.   
  
"You don't know all that much do you guys?" Harry said sarcastically.   
  
"Of course we do. But just not about the information you two want," Draco smirked.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
I have created a mailing list for those who wish to receive updates of stories I write by email. If this isn't working view my profile.   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 5: The Beginning of Love**   
  
Facing away from Snape, Hermione whispered in anger, "God I could hex him right now."   
  
A chuckle came from behind her and she turned around. "Professor?" She didn't know if she could believe she just heard her vile Potions Professor chuckle in her presence though she loved the sound.   
  
"Considering the circumstances, I do believe we can call each other by our given names, Hermione."   
  
"Are you sure sir?" Hermione would have loved this opportunity but it was quite hard to fathom. Hearing her name on his tongue in his silky, sexy voice was a dream come true.   
  
"Yes. Please sit and let's talk. Forget our roles of student and teacher for now," Severus pointed to a seat across from him, he used his softest voice.   
  
Hermione sat in the chair he directed to and they both sat. "May I ask why you are in here?"   
  
"Albus believes we should talk." Severus didn't know how to bring up his feelings. But he had a real chance to talk to her before she rejected him and he could at least savor the conversation. Start off with a question to get it started, which one though. Latin! "Hermione how old were you when you learned Latin?"   
  
"I started to learn it around eight. My parents helped me, they both know it themselves."   
  
"Interesting. I would think since you were taught some before coming here that it helped you learning many spells?"   
  
"Yes it did. After I was able to get the books from Diagon Alley I read them over and realized Latin would be good to learn I asked my parents to teach me more."   
  
"You always were studious weren't you?" Severus let his smirk show.   
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione admitted.   
  
"Hermione please drop the 'sir'. It's Severus," he offered again.   
  
Hermione smiled, "Thank you Severus."   
  
Severus had to admit to himself he loved hearing his name on her lips. "What do you plan to do after you finish Hogwarts?"   
  
"I would like to go to Magical University and get a masters in potions and transfiguration."   
  
"Unusual. Most pick one or the other. But I'm sure you can achieve it," Severus couldn't stop himself from saying, the truth serum let the complete truth come out.   
  
"Thank you," Hermione offered him a real smile.   
  
Eventually the two got into a deeper conversation about potions and little about transfiguration. Severus admitted he didn't like it all that much but he was never one for 'silly wand waving', Hermione grinned remembering that from the first speech he gave. The two covered most of the subjects at Hogwarts and some of the teachers, everything they said to each other would be kept in private.   
  
Hermione enjoyed the conversation immensely. Being able to talk truthfully and with no fear of repercussions was a dream come true. But reality came back far too soon for Hermione.   
  
"Hermione I believe it would be best to tell you why Albus has seen fit to put us in here together." Severus brought up suddenly. He had no idea how she would react but she needed to know the truth, even if it meant his humiliation and rejection. "I never planned to tell you this but with the curse placed on you I must." He took a deep breath, "Hermione I'm in love with you." His eyes locked onto hers trying to gage her reaction. He noticed she was completely still and her eyes focused directly on him, she didn't even blink.   
  
_He loves me? How is that possible? He can't lie, the Veritaserum is still in effect. Oh God!_ Thoughts continued to run through her head.   
  
After a long moment, Severus spoke again. "I know this is a complete shock to you but Albus has figured out we are soul mates. Once the curse was on you, I experienced the abdominal pains that were mentioned in the book." A pause, "Since I admitted my love for you, the curse should be dissolved."   
  
Hermione continued to think and take in his words. But then she remembered, she had to admit her love also. "No, it wouldn't. The curse is still active." Before he could say anything else, Hermione's mind came up with a wicked idea. "You say you love me, does that mean you trust me?" Hermione asked innocently.   
  
Severus was surprised by the question but even more by his answer, "Yes."   
  
"Will you let me do an experiment with you then?" Hermione controlled her lips not to show the grin she wanted to.   
  
Severus had a funny feeling about this but was determined to go along with it. "Yes."   
  
Hermione smiled, she took out her wand and pointed it at a book lying on the table near by and with a muttered spell the book changed into a black piece of fabric. She stood up and handed the fabric, which looked like the size of a scarf, to Severus. "Tie this around your eyes and don't ask any questions. You can take the blindfold off any time you want to," Hermione watched Severus' reaction.   
  
Severus' uneasiness increased but was going to do as she asked. _Maybe there was a chance for them..._ he wondered. He took the blind and covered his eyes.   
  
Hermione let Severus sit there for a minute while she silently went to check the rooms that were connected to the sitting room. She found the perfect one. A nice big comfortable looking rug in front of a fireplace with a big luxorious fur rug a few feet away. Severus was still standing when she returned. She took his hand softly, "Come with me."   
  
Severus followed Hermione quietly. He would never do this for anyone else but perhaps Dumbledore but the Headmaster would have never asked something like this.   
  
Hermione led him into the room she desired and onto the rug, "Please take off your shoes, robes and shirt and then kneel down." Hermione discarded her own robe leaving her skirt and blouse on while taking off her shoes also.   
  
Severus unsure of this still but he could hear her robes shifting also and he assumed she was taking hers off and he did as she asked. He felt the rug below him, it was soft and luxurious. He carefully knelt down blindly hoping he wasn't making a mistake in doing this. While he trusted her completely, which was unusual in itself, this was something he was not comfortable doing. But would for her.   
  
Hermione watched as he did as she asked, she never expected him to look so good underneath his robes. He was well toned and his muscle could be defined under his pale skin. Thin black hairs lightly coated his chest and traveled downwards and swirled around his navel, then disappearing below his buckled trousers. She let her eyes wander over him completely and unabashedly. He wasn't a gorgeous man by normal stands, his lips were too thin, his nose was hooked and looked like it had been broken a few times. His eyes though were a different story. They were perfect, they were gorgeous black orbs that revealed his secrets that most were afraid to pear into. But with the blind fold she was unable to see them. She wanted to take it off. She still wanted to explore him, but wouldn't be able to with him watching her. "If I take the blindfold off you will promise to keep your eyes closed?"   
  
"Yes," Severus answered in his silky voice.   
  
Hermione took off the blindfold and knelt down in front of him but not close enough to touch him with her body. She let her fingers trace the outline of his face, exploring his features in great detail, caressing. She brushed his silky hair behind his ear, weaving her fingers though it. Her fingers drifted down to his chin and neck, Hermione sat back down on her feet while still on her knees. She got a better view of his chest.   
  
Severus kept perfectly still while her fingers traveled over his face and neck. He kept his breathing steady but to have a woman take such time and care in caressing him was stimulating and his body reacted instantly. His breath caught in his throat as her fingers glided down his chest and stomach. He could feel the patterns she was drawing softly on him. This isn't what he expected from Hermione but he was definitely pleased.   
  
But her fingers suddenly were no longer touching him and he waited in silence.   
  
"Sit back on your feet."   
  
Severus did as she asked, letting himself get comfortable for the unknown amount of time he would be in this position. He felt her shift forward, her knees lightly touching his. He kept his hands on his thighs determined to make them stay and his eyes closed, he didn't want her to stop. With surprise her fingers were on him again, specifically his lips. She traced them slowly, teasing him. He felt two fingers tips against his lips and he dared to kiss them softly.   
  
Hermione smiled, she leant forward placing both her hands on his shoulders to steady herself and placed her lips on his. It was a simple chaste kiss at first before she withdrew. He didn't avert her kiss and decided to try for more. She kissed him again with more pressure and he responded the same. It remained an innocent kiss, until Hermione let her tongue run across his bottom lip, tracing it. She gained access to his mouth as he opened his lips, their tongues tentatively caressed one another. As the kiss continued, Hermione felt his arms wrap around her waist pulling her back up to her knees and his body flush against hers.   
  
Hermione moved her hands from his shoulders to circle his shoulders and her hands in his hair. The kiss turned very passionate, very deep. Hermione had never felt such desire, teasing, fulfillment ever before from just a kiss. Before long, she needed air and broke the kiss reluctantly. Her eyes opened to look at the man, his lips were swollen, and face had the tiniest bit of flush to it. "Open your eyes," Hermione pleaded, she needed to see them.   
  
As he opened his eyes Hermione saw they were black as ever but were glowing with desire as she was sure hers were. Hermione let a hand trail from the back of his head to caress his jaw and ran her thumb over his lips. "I love you," she whispered staring intently into his eyes.   
  
Severus' heart swelled at hearing her words. He couldn't speak he just lowered his lips to hers again, focusing on her eyes. When their lips met he allowed his eyelids to fall and let his lips and tongue demonstrate his love for her. His desire was building knowing this woman in his arms loved him. He knew she wasn't lying the Veritaserum took care of that.   
  
Hermione wanted more, she wanted to feel his body against her naked skin. She lessened the kiss, opened her eyes and whispered against his lips, "Make love to me."   
  
Severus stared at her intently, checking to see this was what she wanted and not just giving herself to him. But he could see the desire in her eyes. He nodded and stood up, pulling her with him. His fingers moved to her blouse and started to unbutton it, but his eyes stared into hers making sure there was no doubt or hesitation. When he finished unbuttoning it and pulled it off her she smiled, and he returned the smile with his own. He pulled her against his body again, letting her feel the effect she had on him completely and bent to kiss her neck. He was rewarded with a moan as his kisses trailed down to her chest and outlined her bra. He quickly unhooked the back and took off the obstruction in his path as his mouth intended to travel to her breasts. He dropped to one knee, leveling his mouth perfectly with her nipples and he sucked one into his mouth. He tortured the little bud and then repeated the process to its twin.   
  
Hermione's senses were being overloaded with pleasure as Severus applied touches and kisses to her skin. She kept her hands in his hair keeping him to her chest wanting the sensations to never quit. She felt his hands drift from her waist to her skirt and take it and her panties off in one fell swoop. It left her naked, she suddenly became shy, she was naked and he wasn't. Her shyness disappeared as a hand caressed her inner thighs and his fingers traced her outer lips. She was wet before he stripped her naked but now she was even more so. He quickly released her breast, stood up, one hand pressed against her back as his other moved to undo his buckle and trousers. Within seconds he was kicking the material off his feet and picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Hermione felt like she was floating, she applied kisses to his neck leaving her mark on him.   
  
Severus laid Hermione on the center of the bed and covered her body with his own.   
  
----------   
  
Harry and Ron were up early the next morning they wanted to go see Dumbledore and find Hermione. They checked with Draco and Ginny already and neither of them had seen her since she left with McGonagall. Draco and Ginny were accompanying the boys making sure they didn't get into too much trouble.   
  
Draco said the password to Dumbledore's protective gargoyle and they rode the gargoyle up to the Headmasters office.   
  
"Come in," they heard.   
  
As the four students entered they saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a smile. "Good morning." Each student in return wished him good morning.   
  
"Professor, where is Hermione? We haven't seen her since yesterday." Harry started.   
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Miss Granger is sleeping in a guest suite of mine for the weekend."   
  
"But why?" Ron asked.   
  
"Because I felt it would be useful. The sleeping curse will sometimes make her sleep longer than she usually would," the professor lied easily.   
  
Ginny and Draco grinned assuming that Severus and Hermione were together.   
  
"When will we see her again?" Harry asked.   
  
"She should be awake shortly. I'm sure by lunch you will see her again."   
  
"Professor, do you know who cursed Hermione?" Harry asked, he didn't like the idea some one would play even a little joke he assumed on his friend.   
  
"No, Harry but I am going to find out," Dumbledore answered, he was still very curious who could have put the curse on Hermione.   
  
Harry and Ron accepted this. They knew Dumbledore would let no harm come to Hermione. They also wanted to make sure a certain student wasn't behind Hermione's attack. Justin Flint had been harassing Hermione more lately when she was alone, she told them. The friends had agreed to stay closer to her when traveling the halls.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
I have created a mailing list for those who wish to receive updates of stories I write by email. If this isn't working view my profile.   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 6: New Surprises**   
  
Severus watched his lover sleep still. When he first woke up and saw the beauty in his arms he was surprised but quickly remembered the night before and grinned. He wondered if he should kill the person or reward the person who put the curse on her. He wanted to kill the person because if he wasn't her soul mate and they didn't admit their love she could have died. But the curse allowed them to be together since they obviously were in love.   
  
When he tried to get up earlier Hermione followed his warmth and pulled him tighter to her not allowing him to leave the bed. He wished to call for breakfast for them but decided to just relax and let her sleep. He didn't doubt she would be all right in the morning probably sore from him taking her twice but he could make a potion for her. He also needed to make another potion for her, a contraceptive potion. He forgot about it last night but it was easily dealt with.   
  
Severus looked to Hermione again, she was wearing a smile apparently having a pleasant dream.   
  
"Severus," she murmured. "Please I need you."   
  
Severus smirked, a very pleasant dream, perhaps he could make it better. He was able to escape her arm and sneak under the sheets. His mouth enclosed around her breast and he suckled. His hands were rubbing her sides before one made its way down between her legs. Within minutes he had two fingers buried deeply, thrusting.   
  
Hermione's dream was amazing. Severus was nibbling at her breast and thrusting fingers into her, she could feel the passion building. Before she knew it she climaxed and realized she wasn't dreaming, Severus was in fact kissing her breast with fingers in her. When she came back to earth, she found him smirking down at her. "Good morning, love," he said.   
  
"I don't think good will even begin to cover it," Hermione said before pulling him down for a kiss. She felt his erection on her thigh and she wanted him in her, as she tried to pull him over her he pulled back.   
  
"Not now, love. You need a couple of potions before we make love again," Severus explained.   
  
"Which potions?" Hermione asked confused.   
  
"A potion to help with soreness. I shouldn't have taken you twice. And a contraceptive potion, you don't need a child while in school."   
  
Hermione quickly sobered, she forgot about that little detail. "I'll need to take it soon correct?"   
  
"Yes. So I advise a shower for both of us, breakfast and potion. It works best with a full stomach."   
  
"Take a shower with me?" Hermione suggested.   
  
"Mia you are too tempting," Severus said before kissing her.   
  
Hermione didn't give into the kiss though, she broke it off. Severus looked at her weird. "You called me Mia."   
  
"Yes, when I was watching you in class one day it popped into my mind and I was unable to rid of it. Do you mind?"   
  
"It's better than 'Mione that Harry and Ron sometimes call me."   
  
"If you wish I will only call you Hermione," Severus offered.   
  
"It's all right. I like Mia," she said before pulling back down for that kiss.   
  
The kiss was getting passionate again, before it was to the point of no return Severus disconnected their lips, "Shower. Now." And Severus pulled Hermione up and walked with her to the bathroom where they shared a shower. He was able to control himself surprisingly well considering he was washing his lover's body and she was constantly stroking him, teasing him. Severus needed her soon, his goal was to get the potion ready have her take it and then claim her again.   
  
When they were getting dressed Severus found his wand but next to it was a envelope addressed to Hermione and him. He was about to open it but Hermione said she was ready to go and he decided it could wait. They both walked out of the suite and opened the door to Dumbledore's office to find him at his desk.   
  
"Good morning Severus, Hermione. Did you have a pleasant evening?"   
  
Hermione blushed and avoided looking directly at the Headmaster. Severus glared at the man, "Yes."   
  
"Excellent. I would advise using my fireplace going to your chambers Severus. The students are up. And Hermione your friends were here earlier looking for you. I said you should be seen around lunch and you would be staying here for the weekend. But I'm sure if you choose to stay some where else no one would know the difference."   
  
Hermione managed to look at Dumbledore and murmur, "Thank you, sir."   
  
Severus pulled Hermione to the fireplace, took some floo powder and stepped in. "Snape's chambers." When they stumbled out both managed to stay standing. Hermione looked around and saw the room was full of books around every wall, a desk with parchment stacks and a few chairs in front of the fireplace. "Hermione will you order us some breakfast while I start the potions?"   
  
Hermione smiled and nodded.   
  
Thirty minutes later, Severus and Hermione had eaten breakfast and Hermione had taken the potions Severus had given her. Severus then remembered the letter that was for them, he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He sat and read the letter twice before calling to Hermione. "Hermione come read this."   
  
Hermione was giving a house elf their trays from breakfast when he called. She went back to sit next to him and he handed her the letter.   
  
_Dear Hermione Granger and Severus Snape:   
  
You both are receiving this letter because Hermione Granger was cursed with _Verus amor aut letum_ and you found your soul mate, Severus Snape. Upon realizing your soul mate and admitting your love for one another you are bestowed certain 'gifts'. Only the truest of hearts for each other can receive these gifts. The more pure your love for the other the more powers you both shall share. If your love continues to grow and deepen over time you will be bestowed more gifts. The gifts granted are below:   
  
Silent Apparating anywhere with no limitations in Anti-Apparating zones.  
Wandless Magic with the same power as using a wand.  
Telepathy with your soul mate.   
  
Enjoy your newfound love in each other!   
  
Good luck.   
  
Amor Angelus _  
  
Hermione read the letter twice yourself, not believing her eyes. She looked to Severus, "Is this possible?"   
  
"Dumbledore's book did say new powers would be found if we admitted our love. My best estimate is, it is."   
  
"How do we test it?" Hermione asked intrigued.   
  
Severus didn't answer with his voice, he concentrated on Hermione and answered to see if telepathy worked between them. [How about this test?]   
  
Hermione jerked back when she heard Severus' voice in her head, a smile spread across her lips while concentrating to respond. [Works perfectly, love.]   
  
[Let's practice apparating.]   
  
Hermione agreed. Severus and Hermione practiced apparating within Severus' chambers first, so Hermione could get use to it. Severus did it first to make sure it worked, then took Hermione along to show her how. Then he allowed her to do it by herself. It quickly progressed to where she could apparate with Severus at her side.   
  
"Quick study as always, Mia."   
  
Hermione beamed a smile at him. She couldn't believe this was the same man who would degrade her in class. But she understood it, but she liked him better in private. "Thanks."   
  
"Time for the wandless magic," Severus said sitting down on the couch again. Hermione sat next to him. They practiced simple spells and both were able to accio various items, light the fireplace, levitate different objects and perform various other charms. Severus tried to transfigure a few simple things, it worked after some initial failures but succeeded soon afterwards. When Hermione tried it, it worked correctly the first time. Severus frowned then grinned at her. He reminded her that he didn't do transfiguration much.   
  
Hermione was quiet for a moment and remembered she still didn't know who cursed her. "Severus, do you know who cursed me?"   
  
Severus looked at Hermione, "No I do not. Though I am grateful to the person, I am also wanting to kill them. They put your life in danger."   
  
Hermione gazed at Severus, she knew it wasn't him. It couldn't have been because to cast the curse you have to be affected by it, and he was only now affected by it now beforehand. It was a puzzle she would have to work on. "We'll have to find out later then. What do we do now about the gifts?"   
  
"We need to inform Dumbledore," Severus said and he pulled Hermione to his side and apparated them behind Dumbledore and his desk. Severus smirked and cleared his throat.   
  
Dumbledore quickly turned sending a dangerous curse at Severus and Hermione not knowing who it was immediately. Severus quickly pulled Hermione out of the way avoiding harm. "Damnit Albus! Are you trying to kill us?!" Severus growled. He didn't expect the old man to be so defensive, but he should have though. He wouldn't be making that mistake again.   
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore stared with suspicion.   
  
"Who else you old man!"   
  
"Only Severus would dare call me old man. But still what's the security word?"   
  
"Seriously Albus," Severus sneered.   
  
Dumbledore was ready with wand aimed, a threat in his voice, "Security word."   
  
"Chocolate kisses," Severus grumbled.   
  
Hermione grinned and received a glare from her lover in return.   
  
"How did you two get into my office?" Dumbledore asked verifying his Potions Master's identity.   
  
"We apparated of course. Thanks to that little curse we received a few gifts," Severus explained. [Keep the telepathy between us.]   
  
"What else?" Dumbledore was intrigued.   
  
"Wandless magic."   
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore sat back down in his chair as Hermione and Severus took the seats in front of his desk. "How powerful is the wandless magic?"   
  
"The same as using a wand." Severus answered.   
  
"I take you both tested this?"   
  
"Yes. It took some practice but it was done with ease once we got used to it."   
  
"Excellent but we shall keep this between us," Dumbledore said.   
  
"Of course," Severus agreed.   
  
Dumbledore looked at the couple. "I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourselves with until it is time for Miss Granger to be seen again," he smirked.   
  
Severus scowled at his friend, "Yes. Good day." He pulled Hermione to him and apparated back to his quarters.   
  
Hermione grinned, "Security word?"   
  
"Yes well we must be careful. You never know if some one could use polyjuice and try to determine if I am a spy."   
  
"You're careful when you go right? I don't think I could stand to lose you now," Hermione softly spoke.   
  
Severus kept her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Yes I am careful, love. If you are ever waiting for me when I return from a meeting I will use telepathy to verify who I am. If I do not immediately I want to you go to Albus and inform him all right?"   
  
Hermione nodded and kissed Severus on the lips. Her arms wrapped tighter around his shoulders, enjoying the feel of him against her body. When he did finally pull back he whispered, "I don't deserve you."   
  
"Yes you do. You are fighting evil, you deserve as much happiness as I do."   
  
"Hermione you must realize I'm fighting evil because of my past mistakes. I'm not a good man but I do pay my debts and I have much to pay for."   
  
"Listen to me closely, Severus. I know that before Voldemort first disappeared you were acting as a spy then and saved several lives. During that time you redeemed yourself, you acting as a spy now proves you are a good man. Your debt as been paid." Hermione spoke with such conviction Severus was silent for several long seconds.   
  
"How do you know this?"   
  
"I've been around Harry and Dumbledore quite a bit over the last six years. I do know some of your history."   
  
"I'll have to tell you the rest some day," he said before kissing her.   
  
Hermione received the kiss with passion. He had stopped their earlier lovemaking. Now her hands wandered to his chest and started to slowly unfasten his robes. She could feel him doing the same to hers. Together, slowly but confidently, they stripped the other of their outer garments leaving them only in their underclothes.   
  
Severus broke the kiss and kneeled on one knee and placed light kisses on Hermione's abdomen, while his fingers made lazy circles on her hips and back. Hermione ran her fingers through his long silky hair and moaned in pleasure at his attentions. His hands drifted up to her bra and unclasped the straining material. He pulled the obstructive thing off and gazed at the perfection before him. He wet his lips with his tongue before capturing one of Hermione's pert nipples in his mouth and suckled.   
  
Hermione groaned in ecstasy and held his head to her breast. Severus repeated the action to the other breast before allowing his hands to pull off her knickers leaving her bare. He stood back up and Hermione quickly shed him of his boxers.   
  
Somehow Severus and Hermione ended up on the floor, kissing feverishly.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
Thank you for all the reviews I have received! They are greatly appreciated! I apologize for not posting soon but I hope to have another chapter up with in a week!   
  
I have created a mailing list for those who wish to receive updates of stories I write by email. If this isn't working view my profile.   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 7: A Newfound Love**   
  
Before lunch Hermione went back to her room. She took a quick shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes. When she left her room and she saw Draco and Ginny sitting on the couch watching her and waiting.   
  
"So?" Ginny asked grinning.   
  
"I'll live," Hermione smiled.   
  
"Soul mates, eh?" Draco smirked.   
  
"Apparently so," Hermione sat down on the couch.   
  
Ginny got up and hugged her friend, "I'm happy for you!"   
  
Draco smiled, "As am I."   
  
----------   
  
Severus continued his spying on Voldemort for Albus, during the regular Death Eater meetings. Severus was nothing special to Voldemort only a mole in Hogwarts the Dark Wizard believed. Whenever the meetings were over Severus immediately apparated into Albus' office now that he could apparate into Hogwarts. There was now less chance of Severus being found out a spy for Albus.   
  
Hermione knew of Severus' true role and only asked him to telepathically inform her when he returned safely to the castle. He readily agreed knowing he didn't want to put her through more than she was already having to go through. The relationship had to be kept completely private even among the staff except Albus and Minerva.   
  
Hermione and Severus were able to spend time together with the ability to apparate and not have to worry about their relationship being suspected. The two were able to build a more solid relationship, getting to know each other quite well. Much of their time was spent talking, debating about potions and such. Severus learned that Hermione was more knowledgeable than he originally thought. She was also more opinionated, which he loved. Hermione learned of Severus' softer side though he was still sarcastic as ever though she loved that about him.   
  
Draco and Ginny would cover for Hermione when she wanted to spend time with Severus to Harry and Ron when they questioned where she was.   
  
----------   
  
"Ron, have you noticed how Hermione and Draco seem to be closer?" Harry asked when they were in their dorm room.   
  
Ron looked up from his frog cards, "Yea I have. Do you think something is going on between them?"   
  
Harry smirked, "Yea I do. What about you?"   
  
Ron grinned, "Yep."   
  
This was how the idea of Draco and Hermione being together slowly spread throughout Hogwarts. Hermione, Ginny, and Draco supported it just a little not denying it but not acknowledging it either.   
  
Severus was jealous of the rumors being spread about Draco and Hermione, he knew they were false but still the level of detail that was being spread made him doubt himself enough to confront her. He had decided the next time she was able to spend time with him he could ask her.   
  
"Hermione," Severus started, as he sat down next to her on his couch while she was reading a book, "the rumors of you and Draco."   
  
Hermione had wondered when he would bring this up. "Yes?"   
  
"I'm concerned, they seem to have such detail..."   
  
Hermione had heard of some of the details that were being spread around. In fact she started a few herself giving Ginny the idea and letting them take off. They were some of the things she wanted to do with Severus. "Yes, I'm aware of the details they have. Quite interesting aren't they?"   
  
Severus was confused, was she admitting to an affair?   
  
"Severus I was hoping when I put some of those details out you would be interested," Hermione seductively grinned.   
  
Severus immediately comprehended what was happening. He pulled his lover up from the couch and walked to the bedroom slamming the door for the night.   
  
Hermione was rewarded with a few fantasies she had and Severus was reassured about their love.   
  
----------   
  
The end of November came quickly for the students of Hogwarts. Studying was rampant among all the years the end of term exams were taking place within a week. Though the tests were not as hard as the final exams at the end of the year would be, they were still grueling.   
  
Voldemort had stayed quiet and this continued into December.   
  
The exams passed quickly. All passed fortunately.   
  
The Christmas holiday was soon upon them and most of the students stayed at Hogwarts for the safety that it provided. All knew that Voldemort would not have the strength to attack Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione and Draco spent time going through plans of how to get Ginny and Remus together. They had both watched their DADA teacher and came to the conclusion that the wizard had some feelings for the red-headed witch as well. He would stare at her during DA club meetings, sometimes at dinner and various other school activities.   
  
Many plans were thought of and discarded just as fast. But one idea stuck. It would require advanced charms for the two but considering they were the Head Boy and Girl this was not a major problem for them. They had arranged it, with the help of Dumbledore who was eager to help, to have mistletoe around the school. Each one would have a charm on it only for Ginny and Remus. If, when, they both stepped under the festive holiday leaf a charm would capture them both and not release them until they both admitted the truth about their feelings for the other. To ensure they would not be disturbed when the charm would be activated anyone near them would be immediately wanting to be some where else. The spell also made sure no one would hear or see them. Only Hermione and Draco allowed themselves to see Ginny and Remus.   
  
Hermione and Draco were not worried about leaving Ginny and Remus under the mistletoe for long. Both witch and wizard were intelligent and would soon figure out the situation _and_ the remedy.   
  
Hermione and Draco patiently waited as each day the Christmas holidays started to pass. Ginny and Remus hadn't yet been close enough to activate the spell under any of the mistletoe. Though other students and staff have taken liberties for a few brief seconds to claim a kiss. Hermione had conveniently kept one of the mistletoes for her and Severus. She had charmed it for the bedroom door. It would not allow either of them to pass if close by to the other, unless they kissed. This was not met with difficulties, Severus and Hermione purposely walked near the other to activate the spell of course.   
  
Luckily one day, in a deserted corridor where Draco had hung mistletoe, Ginny was wandering around aimlessly. Remus had to check the corridors for snogging or inappropriate behavior when they both passed near the mistletoe. Neither one knew what happened, they at first didn't see each other until they felt the pull from the mistletoe and were facing one another.   
  
"Miss Weasley," Remus stated out of shock.   
  
"Professor," Ginny said in confusion and shock as well.   
  
Both looked up to see the mistletoe, both blushed. Remus tried to step back, he did not think he could handle a simple kiss with Ginny. Though she was only in her 6th year she had used the time-turner extensively like Hermione, making her 17 years old.   
  
Ginny tried to step back also, neither though were able to part.   
  
"Can you move out from under this?" Ginny asked suddenly suspicious. She had seen Draco and Hermione hanging the mistletoe, they said it was for fun.   
  
"No, I cannot."   
  
"Oh god!" Ginny groaned.   
  
"What is it?" Remus asked concerned.   
  
Ginny took her wand out and did a quick spell to reveal any charms used within the vicinity. She didn't recognize them all but a few she did. One was a spell to keep them trapped until something was said, like a password almost.   
  
Remus also was able to see the charms used and he sighed softly knowing what all the charms were. Another charm that was used was a truth charm used with a feelings charm to make any feelings among the trapped parties having to be spoken truthfully, with the help of the truth charm, for them to be released.   
  
"You recognize the all the charms don't you?" Ginny asked.   
  
Remus met her gaze, "Yes, I do."   
  
"What are they?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Feelings charm and truth charm," Remus answered, he didn't like how this was turning out.   
  
Ginny understood immediately, she would have to reveal her feelings to leave the trap. Oh she was going to _kill_ Hermione and Draco she knew it was them that did this!   
  
"I suppose I will have to admit that I love you to let you out of this 'trap'," Remus admitted though not completely thrilled by the fact. He saw Ginny gasp in surprise.   
  
He loves me? Oh I'm going to _kiss_ Hermione and Draco! Ginny grinned, "Yes well that wouldn't completely release us." She waited until Remus gave her a confused look, "I would have to admit that I am in love with you also."   
  
Remus was surprised, but was quickly taken over by wanting to do one thing. He raised a hand to caress Ginny's cheek tenderly before allowing his hand to move behind her neck to pull her to him as he lowered his mouth to hers. Ginny gave in willing to the kiss as her arms wrapped under his and rested her hands on his back holding him close.   
  
----------   
  
Christmas day was wonderful for the students of Hogwarts. Albus had the house elves decorate amazingly in the Great Hall. The students had a wonderful breakfast after spending their time opening their presents. Eventually everyone was able to separate, letting Ginny escape to Remus' chambers while Hermione and Draco went to Severus', thus, leaving Harry and Ron thinking Hermione and Draco were a couple. Harry and Ron also separated to go off with their girlfriends.   
  
Severus had several things each for Hermione and Draco, though, some of Hermione's gifts were not opened in front of their guest, Draco.   
  
The day was spent in peace enjoying the knowledge that many more years were to come with such peace and joy.   
  
After dinner, yet another feast, the students of Hogwarts were stuffed full. Many complained of eating too much. Being tired from eating too much and the excitement of the day, they all returned to their dorms early.   
  
Hermione and Draco returned to theirs though Hermione quickly said goodnight to Draco and apparated to Severus' dungeons for the night.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
I am so ashamed of myself. I apologize deeply for not working on this story more. But from now on this is my main focus. I promise! I will have chapter 9 posted by this weekend! If I don't email me and tell me to post it!! Cuss and curse me out! But tell me to post it! And I will!   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 8: Dangerous Corridors**   
  
Soon the holidays were over leaving the new term to begin soon.   
  
Severus had attended another Death Eater meeting though no new information was told at the gathering. It was more dribble of Lord Voldemort claiming that purebloods were the only creatures worthy of living. Severus had to stop himself from retorting then why is this half blood claiming to be a pureblood? Severus' position among the Death Eaters was not in the inner circle but he was trusted enough to receive some crucial information. His return to the Death Eaters was a pleasant surprise for Voldemort, for he some how believed Severus was with him even after Severus threatened him when he was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone.   
  
----------   
  
With the new term in full swing, Hermione and Draco were able to get Harry and Ron to study for N.E.W.T.s, with the help of Padma on Harry's part. Ron joined in also when Luna said she would be studying with Ginny.   
  
Over the next several weeks studying was common occurrence in the Head Suite. Though it wasn't long studying for everyone except Harry and Ron. Hermione was at least proud of the boys they were starting to study early instead of waiting for the last minute to go over the material. Hermione was pleased she listened to Draco approach Padma to get her help in coercing the boys into studying.   
  
When studying was over, games were played or other conversations were struck up. After awhile the others would leave, sometimes Ginny disappeared a bit sooner than the others though for her own reasons. Hermione and Draco often covered for her. After the others left Hermione would most often apparate to Severus' chambers for the night herself.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione was walking to the Great Hall alone for dinner. Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny had gone ahead of her while she finished up some homework. She wanted to be free later to sneak off and be with Severus. Draco and Ginny would cover for her and say she went to bed early.   
  
[Love, where are you?]   
  
Hermione smile to herself. [I'm walking to the Great Hall now for dinner.]   
  
[I noticed your friends without you.]   
  
[I told them to go ahead of me. I wanted to finish up some work to spend time with you tonight.]   
  
[Good, I miss you.]   
  
[I was with you two nights ago.] Hermione chuckled.   
  
[Two nights is a long time, milady.]   
  
Hermione smirked as she walked to the main hall to go to the Great Hall. [I'll be at dinner in a few minutes.]   
  
[All right, Mia. See you when you get here.]   
  
Just before entering the main hall, two hands grabbed her arm and tugged. Hermione shrieked in surprise and turned to face whoever grabbed her. When she saw who it was she got scared.   
  
"Time for that fun I promised you, mudblood!" The boy sneered.   
  
Hermione noticed two other 6th year Slytherins behind the one that grabbed her. Justin Flint. Steeling her courage, "Let me go Flint!"   
  
He tugged her roughly into the shadows before moving into an abandoned classroom, "I don't think so."   
  
Hermione's fear escalated, the three teenagers were known Death Eater sons.   
  
[HELP!!!] Hermione mentally screamed for Severus.   
  
[Where are you!]   
  
[Old charms classroom! Three boys!]   
  
----------   
  
Severus ignored his dinner and rushed out of the Great Hall. He used the exit behind the Head Table, to much surprise of the faculty. The students didn't notice a thing, but Dumbledore knew something wasn't right. He turned to McGonagall and Remus. He asked them to follow Severus, and they quickly followed the Potions Master. Dumbledore stayed put to assure no one else left.   
  
----------   
  
"Let me go Flint!" Hermione yelled in anger and fear. Tears ran down her cheeks by now.   
  
"No!" And he viciously slapped her face. "Grab her arms," he ordered the two other boys. When they had a firm hold, Hermione struggled but it was no use. Flint ripped Hermione's robe off her followed by blouse. Flint smirked his hands went to her breasts and roughly kneaded the flesh. Hermione screamed.   
  
Hermione kept struggling and tried to scream again but one of the guys covered her mouth. She continued to cry wanting to get away. She tried to go for her wand but wasn't able to, the boys hand a firm grip on her and were not letting go. Flint tried to give her a bruising kiss but she turned her head away, no matter what she would not kiss this monster. She tried to scream again now that her mouth was not covered but she received a harsh slap again, her cheek stung from the blow. Hermione cried, her whimpers could be heard.   
  
Flint's other hand started to travel up her inner thigh. Hermione tried to close her legs tightly and stop him but he persisted. Flint began trying to claw her legs apart when she heard the door slam open.   
  
A shadow was present and his arm raised the boys could see a wand and the figure yelled "Stupefy!" on Flint first. The other two boys went for their wands not actually knowing who opened the door. Severus immediately stunned the offenders and they landed with a thud on the stone floor.   
  
Hermione collapsed to her knees, pulling her shredded blouse and robes around to cover herself. Severus crossed the room in three quick strides and gathered her in his arms, pulling her tight against his chest. Hermione shivered and buried herself in his arms.   
  
The only light coming from the hallway was blocked now by two new figures. Severus turned around instantly pushing Hermione behind him, ready to defend, again, if necessary. But he could tell it was McGonagall and Remus, he lowered his wand. He turned back to Hermione he quickly took off his robe and put it around her shoulders, her robes and blouse were too shredded to cover her fully.   
  
"What happened?" McGonagall asked surveying the three unconscious boys.   
  
"They attacked Hermione," Severus seethed with a cold tone.   
  
"Is she all right?"   
  
"I don't know. I'm taking her to Poppy." Severus picked up Hermione in his arms and walked to the door. Hermione buried her head and arms into Severus.   
  
Remus looked on with surprise, hearing Severus use Hermione's first name and how caring and gentle he was with her but he didn't say anything. "We'll take care of them."   
  
"Don't say anything about who I am," Severus said passing the two professors leaving. When he was in the shadows he apparated close to the hospital wing in a spot that he knew no one would be there. [Hermione, are you okay?]   
  
Hermione kept crying and didn't answer him.   
  
[Love, please answer me.]   
  
She was still crying and clinging tightly to him. [I think so... God I was so scared!]   
  
[You're safe now.]   
  
Severus entered the hospital wing, Pomfrey was in the room and immediately came over to them. When she saw the crying girl in Severus' arms she rushed over faster, "What happened?"   
  
"She was attacked," Severus answered, lowering Hermione to a bed.   
  
Pomfrey told Severus to stand back and let her work. While Pomfrey was checking her out Dumbledore, McGonagall and Remus arrived. They all stood next to Severus waiting. "How is she?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Scared." Severus answered. "Where are they?"   
  
"In a room off my office locked in," Dumbledore stated.   
  
Severus nodded and watched Pomfrey. She was finished checking Hermione out. Everyone gathered closer around the young woman sitting on the bed. Dumbledore looked to Pomfrey for her report.   
  
"Miss Granger is physically all right. There were minor bruises from the manhandling but that's about it. I healed them."   
  
Hermione was still sitting on the bed with her knees drawn to her chest in a tight ball. Severus immediately went over to her and sat down, pulling her into his arms. Hermione rested her head on his chest while he soothed her. He whispered gentle nothings into her ear, letting her know she was safe.   
  
"Severus what are you..." Pomfrey started in.   
  
"He's all right." Dumbledore interrupted. "Hermione can you please tell me what happened?" he asked softly.   
  
She looked up slightly to him with red rimmed eyes, "I was going to dinner. I was almost to the main hall when Flint, Justin Flint grabbed me and pulled me into a dark classroom. I told him to let me go several times he said no. He said he was going to... to have fun with me." Hermione's voice quivered by now, "He ordered the other two boys to hold me and they grabbed my arms. Flint ripped off my robes and blouse... and started to... he slapped me a few times and tried to kiss me. He grabbed my .... roughly.... Severus came in and stunned them."   
  
"That's enough my dear. I shall assume you do not want to be alone tonight?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
Hermione shook her head fiercely.   
  
"Very well, I know where you can stay." Dumbledore asked Pomfrey not to say anything about Severus bringing Hermione in or what she saw between them. The medi-witch agreed.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
I promised one this weekend... and here it is! If I don't have one up by next Saturday... email me and tell me to get off my lazy arse! :)   
  
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 9: Protective Friends and Lover**   
  
Dumbledore, Severus, Hermione, McGonagall and Remus went to Dumbledore's office. When they all entered the office Severus pulled Hermione immediately over to a couch, keeping her close.   
  
The other professors sat in surrounding chairs watching for a minute. "Hermione how are you feeling?"   
  
"Better, thank you Headmaster."   
  
Dumbledore nodded and hesitated before asking his next question. "I'm sorry to bother you about this now, but Severus how did you know Hermione was in trouble?"   
  
Severus looked up at Albus and kept quiet. He looked back at Hermione who was looking at him. She nodded slightly and he answered. "She called to me."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Hermione and I didn't tell you all of the new 'gifts' we received. We left out telepathy with one another."   
  
Dumbledore nodded and finally said. "I'm glad. I would hate to think of what could have happened."   
  
"Hermione why didn't you use your wand?" Severus asked softly.   
  
"I couldn't get to it."   
  
"And the other gift?"   
  
"I couldn't get focused and we haven't been practicing spells that would've stopped them." She fell silent for a second, "Can we practice more advanced things this weekend please? I don't want to be in that situation again," Hermione asked with fear and determination in her voice.   
  
"Yes. You'll be learning some other things that are not taught here to defend yourself also."   
  
McGonagall and Remus were lost by now. "Sorry to interrupt, but what other gift?" Remus asked.   
  
Dumbledore smiled softly at the question, "Minerva, Remus, if Severus and Hermione were to tell you, you must swear never to tell anyone."   
  
Both professors agreed and Severus explained. "Hermione and I have two other gifts."   
  
"How?" Remus asked.   
  
Dumbledore quickly filled Remus in on Hermione being cursed with Verus amor aut letum. Remus knew of the curse and came to realization quickly.   
  
"And these gifts are from the curse?" Remus asked Severus.   
  
"Yes, we found a letter after admitting our feelings for each other. It stated our new gifts, powers were to apparate anywhere without regard to apparating wards and wandless magic."   
  
Hermione continued, "We are to get more gifts soon if our feelings are stronger than what they first were."   
  
This shocked all three professors. The Headmaster was not aware of the last part. "What new powers will you be receiving?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"We don't know."   
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. No one wanted to bring up the other pressing subject. Severus knew it and whispered to Hermione, "Love, do you want to go to the suite while we talk?"   
  
Hermione knew he was being caring and what the subject was about. The boys that attacked her, but she couldn't stand the idea of being away from Severus. "No."   
  
Severus wanted to insist but he knew it was not wise to. Instead he put her head on his chest and held her tight while looking up to Dumbledore.   
  
"What do you want to do with them?"   
  
"There is only one thing to be done with them. They are out! They should know not to attack any student but attacking Hermione alone they are lucky I don't rip their heads off!" Severus let his anger show in his soft, dangerous tone, keeping himself from yelling due to Hermione in his arms.   
  
"We'll have to say some one else stopped the attack." Dumbledore thought for a second, "Remus, can I ask you to say you stopped them?"   
  
"Certainly."   
  
Everyone agreed to the new story. Remus and Severus were about the same height and build, so it wouldn't be possible for the three attackers to know the difference. The boys were expelled. A show was put on while Hermione waited with McGonagall, Severus put up a fight for show, but Dumbledore quickly shut him up. Severus was thankful, he didn't know how much longer he could stand to be in the room with the three mutts.   
  
Remus and Severus escorted the three boys to another part of the castle. House elves retrieved the boys' belongings and returned it to them. Owls were sent to their parents telling them of the incident and why they were being expelled.   
  
After the boys left, Hermione came out and waited.   
  
"Hermione you are welcome to stay in the suite here or with Severus," Dumbledore offered.   
  
"With Severus please," Hermione blushed.   
  
"Certainly. You are welcome to stay there the rest of the week while we say you stayed here. No one else is allowed so no need to worry about uninvited guests."   
  
"Thank you sir."   
  
"You are also excused from classes tomorrow. When Severus is in class please come to my office. I do not want you alone."   
  
Hermione usually would be put off by being told what to do like this and missing classes but she welcomed the company. "I'll need some clothes."   
  
"I'll escort you now dear," McGonagall said.   
  
Hermione nodded, she still had Severus' robes around her. Her blouse and robes were discarded for being too ripped. Hermione was able to shrink his robes to fit her a bit better so they wouldn't be dragging on the ground from him being taller than she. Hermione wanted to take a shower badly but knew it would have to wait until she got to Severus' chambers. She considered changing when McGonagall and she walked to her quarters but she felt safe and comfortable in his robes. She hugged herself tight as they continued to walk.   
  
"Miss Granger you know if you need anything you just need to ask," McGonagall said in a tender tone.   
  
"Thank you Professor."   
  
Hermione spoke the password to the Head Boy/Girl suite and walked in. Draco, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all there. They immediately approached Hermione worried.   
  
"'Mione where were you?" -- "Are you all right?" Harry and Ron asked instantly.   
  
Ginny saw what she was wearing and saw how disheveled Hermione looked and knew she just needed comfort. Draco looked directly at Hermione making eye contact with her and was relieved when he saw she was all right basically.   
  
McGonagall answered the other boys' questions. "Miss Granger is all right. Give us a few minutes and she'll talk to you." McGonagall guided Hermione to her room and Ginny followed. The boys sat and waited patiently. When in the room, "Pack the things you need my dear, Miss Weasley please help her."   
  
Ginny didn't know exactly what Hermione needed so she just grabbed a few school uniforms and other daily clothes and put them in a small suitcase. Hermione gathered her things she needed from her bathroom for the next couple of days. Hermione made sure she had all her school books and work. After making sure she had everything she needed the ladies went out to the common room to talk for a minute.   
  
Ginny and Hermione sat down on a couch, Ginny wanted to support Hermione as best as she could.   
  
"What happened Hermione?" Draco asked gently.   
  
Hermione gathered her strength, "I was attacked on my way to dinner by three 6th year boys."   
  
"Did they...?" Draco let the question hang.   
  
"No. Professor Lupin stopped them before they got too far."   
  
"Who were they?" Harry asked with anger.   
  
"Don't worry Harry, they won't be bothering me anymore."   
  
"It was Flint wasn't it? He's been causing you trouble all year," Draco edged in.   
  
"Calm down Harry, Draco. They're leaving school."   
  
A little bit of relief washed through the boys, "Good otherwise I would have kicked his sorry..." Harry didn't finish his sentence a throat was deliberately cleared by their Head of House.   
  
Ron finally came around, "I bet Snape's going to love this." Ron loved to cause trouble for the professor and say anything bad about the man. "His 6th year trouble making pupil is finally getting what he deserves. I bet the overgrown-bat was cursing and hollering about it." McGonagall cleared her throat a few more times but Ron just kept on.   
  
Hermione stood up angrily, "Ronald Weasley! You may not like the man but he is our professor!"   
  
Ron and Harry were astonished by Hermione's vehemence. "But Hermione he probably did curse and holler knowing his students are being expelled."   
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed, "If either of you repeat what I am about to say I'll hex you myself. The only reason I was not raped tonight by three men was because Professor Snape stunned them. Yes, he made a show of not having the boys expelled for obvious reasons. They do not know it was he, who stopped the attack. It was agreed by everyone involved, to say Professor Lupin stopped them and he agreed. You know what Professor Snape is doing for us and for the Headmaster. I am sick of listening to you going on about the man. He has to be harsh to us in class, he has to pretend to hate us."   
  
Harry and Ron gawked at their best friend. They only had seen her get mad when she believed in something deeply.   
  
Hermione continued, "I'm going to stay in the suite near the Headmasters office for the rest of the week. I'll see you guys tomorrow or something." Hermione grabbed her bag and walked to the door. "Ginny come with me?"   
  
Ginny nodded and walked to Hermione. McGonagall followed the girls out of the portrait hole and they headed to the Headmaster's office. Hermione was silent for a few minutes trying to get her temper back under control. She hoped the guys would see the truth about Severus soon. She wanted to tell them about her relationship but they kept whining about him so she didn't.   
  
"Hermione you are staying with him for the week correct?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"When are the boys being expelled?" Ginny asked.   
  
"Tomorrow."   
  
"Will you be safe Hermione? What if their friends come after you?"   
  
"I'll be all right. I won't be putting myself in that position again. And this weekend I'll be learning some defensive spells."   
  
"From him?"   
  
"Yes," Hermione was quiet for a moment, thinking. [Severus?]   
  
[Yes, love?]   
  
[When you teach me defensive spells can Ginny be there also?]   
  
[She would learn about the gifts, is that all right with you?]   
  
[Yes. Maybe she can learn simple wandless magic, she's more powerful than I am or was.]   
  
[Yes, I've noticed that about Miss Weasley.]   
  
[So, would you mind?]   
  
[Invite her of course.]   
  
[Thank you.]   
  
[Anything for you.]   
  
"Ginny you have any plans for this weekend?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Just with him," Ginny vaguely said.   
  
Hermione nodded in understanding. "Bring him along, I think he would want you to learn. Perhaps he can help."   
  
"To learn defensive spells with you right?" Ginny asked catching on.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Wouldn't he mind?" Ginny referred to Severus.   
  
"No."   
  
Ginny didn't know how Hermione could know this but agreed. She would have to talk to Remus soon, they planned on spending time alone. She hoped he wouldn't mind, but didn't think he would. The women were soon in Dumbledore's office which was occupied by Dumbledore, Severus and Remus. Severus went to Hermione and took her bag; she automatically wrapped her arms around his waist. Usually she would not show affection in front of others but she needed him.   
  
"Miss Weasley," Severus said in greeting.   
  
"Professor Snape," Ginny said before walked over to Remus.   
  
Severus didn't pay attention he looked back down to Hermione. She buried her head in his chest, he could tell she was tired. He turned to the other professors, "Albus, we're leaving."   
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Goodnight Severus, Hermione."   
  
"Goodnight everyone," Hermione murmured before Severus apparated them to his chambers.   
  
----------   
  
"Can I take a shower please?" Hermione almost begged after arriving in Severus' rooms.   
  
Severus heard the desperation in her voice and he quickly agreed. He set out a towel and her nightclothes. Hermione took a long hot shower scrubbing her skin thoroughly wanting to get the touch of the boys off of her. After her shower Hermione found her clothes and books put away. In the sitting room she found Severus in a chair by the fireplace watching the flames. She noticed the food in front of the couch, when she realized she missed dinner.   
  
"I had the house elves bring you some dinner. I thought you might be hungry," Severus told her standing up.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered walking over to sit down.   
  
While she ate she could feel his eyes on her. She figured it was disgust; he wasn't coming near her anymore. Her heart sank into despair. She didn't know what to do. Finishing her dinner she put down her fork and looked at Severus, he was in the same position he was when she started. "Do you want me to stay with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked in a sad voice.   
  
Severus watched Hermione eat. He wanted to be near her, but didn't know if she wanted him. He didn't want to scare her. But she wasn't showing any signs of what to do. He could understand if she didn't want him to touch her, but he was still worried. When he heard her question he was startled, "No, why would you think that?"   
  
"Why are you standing so far away from me?"   
  
"I'm not sure if you wanted me near you. I don't wish to scare you."   
  
"It's not because of..." Hermione let the question hang.   
  
"Because of what?" Severus asked walking over to her and sitting on the couch beside her.   
  
"Because of what they wanted to do to me. That I'm dirty or you're ashamed of me," Hermione whispered while looking at the floor.   
  
Severus quickly pulled her tightly into his arms, "Hermione listen to me carefully. You did nothing wrong. I do not think of you as dirty and I could never be ashamed of you. Never!" Severus said vehemently.   
  
Hermione let tears fall onto Severus' shoulder as she cried. She felt Severus pick her up and carry her to his bed, he set her down and he quickly changed into his pajamas. He took off her dressing gown gently and pulled her closer to him. Severus held her as she cried and she soon was asleep from the emotional exhaustion. Making sure the covers surrounded them both in warmth, Severus let himself sleep with his arms protectively around his love.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 10: New Gifts**   
  
Severus woke up first in the morning still holding Hermione protectively, he was grateful she wasn't raped but hated that she came so close to it. Severus knew what he wanted to teach her and would make sure she was never put in that position again.   
  
Hermione smiled when she woke up in Severus' arms and then her memory came back from last night and her face dropped and her eyes lost focus on Severus. "Hermione are you all right?" Hermione nodded yes. "Severus, are you still going to teach me to defend myself?" her eyes locked again with his.   
  
"Yes, I am and not only with magic," his voice was determined.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Severus watched her bury herself closer to him; he had one more thing he wanted to talk to her about even though it would be touchy. "Hermione will you look at me please?" he asked gently.   
  
Hermione turned her head to see him again.   
  
"I know last night was traumatic for you and I want you to know that whenever you feel comfortable again to make love however long it takes I'll wait. I don't want to rush you, all right?"   
  
Hermione listened to him and gazed at him without responding. Last night was traumatic but having his support and knowing he didn't feel she was dirty relieved a lot of stress and she didn't feel ashamed. But she did want those memories to be replaced and knew Severus was the only one she would allow to touch her even if last night happened or not. She raised her hand and put it behind his head and pulled him down to her. He gave in and she knew he was letting her lead the contact between them.   
  
Hermione eagerly kissed him opening her mouth and probing his with her tongue. Her other hand started to unbutton his shirt and strip it off of him, he pulled back. "Hermione we don't have to right now." Severus reassured her.   
  
"I know that," Hermione pulled him back down for a simple kiss before he pulled away again.   
  
"Then we should wai..." he started.   
  
"Severus, shut up and make love to me," she seductively whispered.   
  
Severus chuckled, "That's the Hermione I know."   
  
Hermione smiled before kissing him again.   
  
Severus and Hermione eventually both got the clothes off each other and joined as one. Severus was tender in his lovemaking, making sure he did not scare her. It was exactly what Hermione needed. When they were both sated and relaxed Severus played with her hair while her head was on his chest with her curled up to him. He knew she would be all right, otherwise she wouldn't have asked for him. He had taken it slow and given her as much pleasure as he could before he exploded himself.   
  
"Severus, won't you be late for class if we stay in bed much longer?" Hermione eventually asked.   
  
Severus completely forgot about it and looked at the time. "Damn," and he moved to get up and he pulled her up with him. "Let's take a shower. You are to go to Albus' office for the day."   
  
Hermione joined him in the shower. Once they were both out and got dressed they had a light breakfast before classes started. Severus went to teach while Hermione apparated to Dumbledore's office for the day.   
  
----------   
  
When the day was over Severus apparated to Dumbledore's office to escort Hermione back to his chambers. Hermione had spent most of the day just reading or chatting with Dumbledore. It was relaxing to the young witch. She always enjoyed light-hearted conversation and being able to do so with such an intelligent wizard such as Dumbledore was a great pleasure.   
  
That night after dinner, Severus and Hermione prepared for bed when Severus noticed a letter. He looked at it oddly then realized it was exactly the type that was given to Hermione and him before. Severus picked it up and read the names it was addressed to.   
  
_Hermione Granger and Severus Snape_   
  
Hermione was in the bathroom finishing her bath when Severus called to her. "Hermione, we have another letter."   
  
Within seconds the bathroom door was opened further and Hermione dressed in her nightgown came out. She stood beside Severus as he opened the letter. Once opened and unfolded Severus and Hermione read:   
  
_Dear Hermione Granger and Severus Snape,   
  
As you were told before with the growth of your love new 'gifts' would be bestowed.   
  
The love that has grown between you both is pure and unselfish. The love is a reward in itself but the following gifts shall be granted also:   
  
Invisibility at will  
The share of curses and hexes between the both of you   
  
These gifts will allow you better protection if ever needed. Good luck and enjoy the love that you both have found.   
  
Amor Angelus _  
  
After reading, Severus was horrified at the latter gift. He did not wish for Hermione to experience what he had to during his meetings with Voldemort. But there was no way he could not attend or he would lose his position as spy for Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione was thrilled at the idea of invisibility and secretly relieved about the latter gift. She knew of the curses and hexes Severus was commonly given. Now she could help in some small way and take the pain he would have felt. Though she was not looking forward to the pain, she knew it would help Severus. Perhaps she could even be given a sleeping potion during those times to help relieve some of the pain.   
  
Severus put down the letter and looked to Hermione, "Mia, I wish there was some way to avoid the pain you shall receive because of loving me."   
  
Hermione was shocked, "Severus, do not think of it like that. I'm well aware of what you will have to do at those meetings and what will be done to you. Now you will not have to face the pain alone. I would endure it gladly knowing it helped to ease your suffering. We will be able to handle whatever is thrown at us."   
  
Severus just looked to his lover in shock; he didn't know how he was lucky enough to have such a witch in his life. He pulled her tightly into his arms and hugged her. He needed the confirmation that she was there of her own will. He received just that when she hugged him back just as tightly with her own arms and her head resting on his chest.   
  
----------   
  
Severus and Hermione tested the powers later that night. They each threw the conjunctivitis curse at the other and both felt the result. Severus was still a bit uncomfortable with the prospect of Hermione having to experience half the pain of the Cruciatus curse but there was nothing that he knew of to prevent it. Except to avoid it when it was dished out for fun from Voldemort.   
  
Each was able to go invisible and hold the charm for a length of time. They had some fun with the spell also, enjoying having no sight of the other and trying to turn each other on. It ended where they were both too aroused to continue the game in any other place than the bed.   
  
Not being able to see each other, they were forced to use their other senses. They explored each other by touch, smell and taste, using their hearing to know when they were pleasing the other. It was erotic and intoxicating and one of the most sensual experiences they had yet shared. But when they both finally achieved their explosive climaxes the charm fell away. Suddenly seeing each other they both laughed. It was an amazing experience for them but they also missed being able to see each other. Although they knew it would be fun to do again, from time to time.   
  
Having spent the night in bed, they waited until the next morning to tell Dumbledore of their new gifts.   
  
---------   
  
Hermione and Severus sat in front of the Headmaster's desk.   
  
"Albus, you wish to be informed when we have new gifts." Severus started.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and waited eagerly.   
  
"Hermione and I now have the ability to be invisible at will," to demonstrate this effect Severus went invisible and stood up to move behind Dumbledore and lightly touched him on the shoulder.   
  
Dumbledore clapped with pride and said, "Wonderful. And what other gift have you received?" Dumbledore had picked up on the gifts and not just gift.   
  
Severus went silent at this and sat back down next to Hermione. She knew he still did not like this next gift so she proceeded to tell Dumbledore of it and Severus' concerns. She also asked if there was a sleeping potion or some pain potion she could take during his meetings to reduce the pain. This question brought Severus more into the conversation he had not thought of those possibilities and was eager to find if they could work.   
  
At much discussion and a few ideas they had decided to try a potion with a light sleeping draught but mostly a pain-numbing potion, allowing Hermione to stay awake but numb to most of the pain. It was a very complicated and dangerous potion but Severus could easily brew it. Which he did immediately in case he was called any time soon.   
  
----------   
  
Severus had secured a room from Dumbledore to teach Hermione and Ginny. It was on the third floor where Fluffy use to be, Hermione and Severus were already in the room waiting for Ginny. Within a few minutes the door to the room opened up and Ginny and Remus walked in. Hermione was pleased to see both of them, but Severus was confused.   
  
"Remus, why are you here?"   
  
Remus smirked and looked at the two smiling witches, "You two didn't tell him?"   
  
"Nope," both answered.   
  
Severus scowled at Hermione, "Tell me what?"   
  
"That Remus would be coming to help you," Hermione answered with a smile.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Severus, you are not the only wizard in this school who cares for a witch," Remus put his arm around Ginny's waist.   
  
Severus hid his surprise and accepted relationship easily. "Indeed. Shall we get started?"   
  
"Yes," Remus said letting his arm drop from Ginny's waist.   
  
Over the next two hours Hermione and Ginny went through a thorough instruction of defensive spells and beginning moves on self-defense without magic - muggle style. Severus and Remus taught the girls common spells and advanced quickly to spells that were not taught at Hogwarts. With the help of both professors and one on one teaching the girls mastered the spells and were able to test them on Severus and Remus, both taking turns.   
  
Remus and Severus also started Ginny in her lessons of wandless magic. She caught on quickly but had difficulty controlling the power she used. Severus and Remus told her to practice when she could. Remus told her they would practice more later that weekend if she wished to. Of course Ginny nodded with eager determination.   
  
The lessons continued privately for the witches. Ginny improved rapidly with Remus and Severus as her private instructors. Hermione and Ginny were now able to use wandless magic in self-defense. The physical self-defense was also improving. Severus and Remus were also benefiting from the physical training in the bedroom with their witches. Better stamina.   
  
Soon time passed to the end of March. The lessons were held only on weekends now that both witches had progressed so far and so fast.   
  
Severus still kept up his spying, but hid more now in the crowd of Death Eaters to avoid attacks from Voldemort. He had been lucky enough so far to avoid all torture and thus saving Hermione from experiencing any of the pain.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 11: Punishment and Torment**   
  
Severus had learned there was to be an attack on Hogsmeade but as he was not of the inner circle he was not informed of when. He told Dumbledore, but they kept the plans of having Hogsmeade weekends open but with more protection. Both Dumbledore and Severus wanted to desist all Hogsmeade plans but it would arouse too much suspicion at the unexplained cancellation.   
  
Severus told Hermione of the future plans of attack, as he knew Hermione planned to visit Hogsmeade with her friends. She told him, she would be cautious. He knew she would but he also planned on following her while invisible for the day.   
  
When the Hogsmeade weekend did arrive the student population was elated. All wished for a well deserved break.   
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Padma, and Luna ventured into Hogsmeade together. The boys were talking Quidditch along with Luna. Padma, Hermione and Ginny were discussing advanced charms. Everyone decided to split up, leaving Hermione and Ginny to go to Flourish and Blotts while the others went to Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and Quidditch Supply store.   
  
Hermione and Ginny browsed the books. Both were common visitors of the wonderful place. After a few minutes of looking around they each drifted to different sections. Hermione had drifted towards potions while Ginny was found in charms. They each had an idea and wanted to look further into it. Hermione was interested in making a potion to let Severus feel what she felt when they made love. Ginny was interested in a charm that would let only a lover see certain clothing underneath robes.   
  
After fifteen minutes each witch found what she wanted and made her purchase.   
  
Ginny had one more stop to make. "Hermione, I need to stop at the witches' boutique across the street," Ginny softly toned to Hermione.   
  
Hermione's head snapped around and looked at her friend with surprise. But her _expression quickly changed to intrigue; perhaps she could find something for herself to tease Severus with. "Of course, Ginny, I'll come with you." They gave each other a knowing look and grinned.   
  
As Hermione and Ginny started to cross the street a commotion was heard and both stopped in the middle and saw Death Eaters apparating into the center of the small town. Screams and evil laughter were mixed together. Hermione and Ginny watched in horror and they didn't notice the Death Eater that had already apparated near them and who was approaching fast.   
  
Severus was aware immediately of what was happening. He watched as the unseen Death Eater approached Hermione and Ginny. He willed the invisibility charm off of himself and yelled, "Stupefy!"   
  
The Death Eater fell face down into the dirt. Neither Hermione nor Ginny had time to react as Severus hugged them both tightly and apparated them to Hogwarts, into his own chambers.   
  
Before Hermione or Ginny spoke, he was gone again back into Hogsmeade to help as much as he could but this time with the invisibility charm on.   
  
Unknown to Severus a pair of silvery grey eyes had seen the first time he appeared and saved Hermione and Ginny.   
  
---------   
  
Lucius Malfoy crawled on his hands and knees and kissed the hem of the robe gracing Lord Voldemort. "Master," he whispered softly.   
  
"Stand Lucius, tell me what you saw today," Voldemort hissed.   
  
"I witnessed Snape saving a mudblood and friend when Jefferson was about to kill them both. Snape stunned him before he could follow through though."   
  
Voldemort's red eyes flared in anger. "He will be punished for his betrayal."   
  
----------   
  
At Hogwarts in the Headmaster's office the Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley, stood with Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus and Remus.   
  
"That was too close for comfort," Arthur murmured to his fellow Order members.   
  
"Yes," Severus agreed sharply.   
  
Severus had informed Remus and Dumbledore what he had done with Hermione and Ginny; they were still in his quarters safe. The attack had ended a few hours ago with few causalities. Two dead Aurors and a few more injured, although the injuries were not serious. No students were killed but a few were injured. The extra protection of Hogsmeade was a success to most, though the Aurors grieved for their fellow Aurors in death.   
  
Before anything else was said Severus flinched and hissed. All present knew what that meant. Severus just nodded and left the office. Not all were aware of his apparation abilities and he wished for no one else to learn.   
  
Severus went to his quarters, quickly grabbed his garb and looked to Hermione. She knew he had been called, he had spoken to her telepathically. Neither spoke but she approached him and kissed him on the lips tenderly before stepping back to watch him apparate to the location Voldemort had chosen.   
  
----------   
  
Dumbledore had looked to Remus. The other wizard knew of all the gifts Hermione and Severus shared. Remus knew Dumbledore could not leave with Arthur present so he understood what the Headmaster was asking. He made his way down to the dungeons and knocked on Severus' door, the door allowed the occupants inside a view of who had knocked on the door so he was let in quickly by Hermione and Ginny.   
  
Ginny was also aware of what was about to take place. Hermione went to the bedroom followed by Remus and Ginny. Remus took the vial next to the bed and gave it to Hermione. After a few seconds the effects were visible, her eyes were cloudy but still had awareness in them. Her body was relaxed and heavy looking.   
  
The night for them was just about to begin.   
  
----------   
  
Severus apparated fully covered in his Death Eater robes and mask. He noticed immediately he was the last one to arrive and the others were circling him with Voldemort and Lucius in the middle. Though Lucius, like a good trained dog, was behind his master to the right.   
  
"Sssseverus," hissed Voldemort.   
  
Severus knew his cover was blown just by the way his presence was made, his final decision was to have integrity. He shed his robes and through the mask to the ground, a disrespect and punishable by death among the Death Eaters. His face was impassive, he had no intention of showing his fear or worry for what was in store, knowing Hermione was to share in all curses and hexes he received.   
  
Voldemort only hissed, the others kept silent for the fear of wrath that Voldemort was about to distribute to Severus. Lucius, behind Voldemort was brave enough to smirk at his fellow Death Eater's future.   
  
"Severus you have betrayed me," Voldemort's eyes glared red.   
  
"No, I came to my senses," Severus dared to sneer.   
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort practically yelled in anger at his ex-supporter.   
  
Severus willed himself not to make a sound but dropped to his knees and held his face tight showing no pain. [I am sorry, my love.] Severus telepathically said to Hermione before focusing his entire energy into not responding to the curse being thrown at him.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione whimpered as she lay in bed. Her body thrashed a bit, though Remus had put a small binding spell on her to keep her from hurting herself if she thrashed too much and fell off the bed. She mild sleeping draught and strong numbing potion she took was going to have very little effect on her that night. She knew the first instant Voldemort hit Severus with the Cruciatus curse. After several long moments she heard his voice in her head whispering sorry.   
  
She knew he meant for having to let her share in his pain. After those words for some reason the pain was worse for her and she screamed.   
  
What Severus did not know, since he was trying to deflect the curse more of its effects went to Hermione.   
  
----------   
  
Severus and Hermione both endured the curse for another ten minutes. Severus had eventually fallen to his hands, still on his knees. He allowed no other show of weakness as the pain raked through his body.   
  
Eventually Voldemort tired of only punishing the traitor with the Cruciatus curse and ordered his Death Eaters to take turns beating him.   
  
Severus was brutalized. But he knew at least his true love wasn't sharing this. He was punched and kicked repeatedly. He could feel their hatred of him with each vicious blow to his body. He felt his ribs breaking. Could feel the shattered bones grating against each other with the maggots' combined punishments.   
  
As the third pair of Death Eaters took their turn, he felt a searing pain spike through his chest as a vicious kick from Avery sent one of his mangled ribs into his right lung. He could feel his own life's blood drowning him.   
  
The next pair of lackeys went for his face first. Crabbe held him up as Goyle threw the punches. By the forth punch he felt his nose break with a sickening crunch. His eyes were swollen shut and he could feel blood trickling from his ears. A final blow from Goyle sent a knee buckling pain through him as he felt his jaw snap.   
  
Crabbe let him fall and took his turn. He stomped on his side and kicked him in his lower back relentlessly. Severus could do nothing to protect himself. He felt an agonizing pain shoot through his abdomen as one of Crabbe's kicks hit its mark and ruptured something deep inside him.   
  
Voldemort called off his Death Eaters. He turned to Lucius, who had watched everything, and said, "I believe is it your turn Lucius."   
  
Lucius bowed before smiling and walking over to Severus. The beaten wizard was bleeding profusely from cuts already. His bruises had started to show but not the dark blue and black they would be in a few hours. He had been coughing up blood, he knew he had several broken ribs and difficulty breathing.   
  
Finally it was Lucius' turn and he went for his hands. The physical pain of his hands being broken was nothing compared to the mental anguish of it. Lucius knew how much Severus prided himself on them. His hands were the one thing about himself that he was proud of. His hands could work magic and not the magic every wizard had but the magic of an artist creating something new and wondrous. His long, elegant fingers that could manipulate and coax a masterpiece out of nothing but a few leaves and oils.   
  
He could feel each bone in his fingers and hands snap under Lucius' sadistic ministrations. Could feel the shattered fragments break through his mutilated flesh as Malfoy ground his hands into the stony earth with his heel.   
  
He thanked Merlin and the god and goddess that Hermione could not feel this part of Voldemort's revenge.   
  
Severus had no idea how long he was beaten, for but he knew his punishment was far from over. He just hoped that they would beat him to death so that his beautiful Mia would not suffer anymore because of him.   
  
Of course he should have known better than that.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione had settled down for the past forty minutes. She knew something else was going on, since the curse had stopped she suspected he was being beaten. But she could not help in that sense, though she wished she could take half of his pain.   
  
----------   
  
Severus was lifted from the ground and hung from invisible shackles... it was a powerful spell used commonly among the torture of muggles and wizards. Severus was relieved the curses and hexes had stopped and he was beaten the muggle way. He knew it would be severe but Hermione would not have to continue to feel the pain he was subjected to.   
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled at Severus.   
  
Fuck! Severus cursed knowing Hermione would feel the pain. He tried to keep silent but it was too much. Small groans of pain escaped his lips. Voldemort was pleased at the sounds of pain, but the torture had just started.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione had suffered through the Cruciatus but knew he was being beaten again, she could not feel the pain from the beatings but she could feel the pain of his heart.   
  
Hermione watched as Remus and Ginny looked on nervously. She noticed Draco had joined them during her latest torture session. He was keeping a vigilant eye on her and was sitting on the bed next to her keeping her cool with hand cloth and water. Hermione was grateful for the effort; though it relieved no pain the friendship was enough. She knew he was worried about his mentor as she was about her lover.   
  
----------   
  
After another bout of Cruciatus, Severus was beaten again by the Death Eaters, though this time only the original few had the opportunity to do so. Voldemort wanted to reward them for staying true to the cause. Lucius was given special privileges again but this time he had a surprise for Severus.   
  
"Cruor accendo cor cordis conglacio!" Lucius threw the rare curse at Severus.   
  
Severus' body arched harshly, his veins seemed to almost pop out around his neck and temples. He groaned with pain but refused to show more. His body was burning from the inside out. His veins were on fire... his blood was boiling. Severus knew what was to come. His heart was turning to ice. It was pumping freezing blood against the boiling causing pain almost as horrendous as the Cruciatus.   
  
Finally he screamed out an horrific cry. In his battered and weakened state he knew he could not hold back any longer. He prayed for death to take him soon for Hermione's sake as well as his own.   
  
Lucius held the curse on longer then he would for anyone else, his hatred was fueling the curse. Voldemort and the other Death Eaters were grinning evilly at the pain Severus was going through.   
  
Severus knew the curse well, he had developed the curse for the himself and Lucius to use during tortures. When he had first joined Voldemort and was trying to prove himself worthy. He should have known Lucius would use it on him. Gods, he thought, he was such a fool. He deserved this, but his poor beloved did not. He was responsible for this and he could never forgive himself.   
  
Lucius reluctantly withdrew when Voldemort called him off. Severus knew he wanted the final blow for his self.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione couldn't believe what was happening to her and Severus. The curse, even though they each were only sharing half of the pain, was inhuman. She had started to scream from the pain but it didn't fall onto the ears of her companions, she had wanted a silencing charm on her knowing it would be of no use for them to hear her go through this. They could see what she was going through and that was bad enough.   
  
----------   
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort issued once again.   
  
Severus didn't even try to keep the moans and groans of pain silent. It would just continue to make it worse and the torture last longer, he did not want Hermione to keep having to go through this. His will finally gave out on him and he screamed a mighty roar in pain but that was it.   
  
As the curse continued Severus realized what Voldemort planned for him.   
  
He could feel it already.   
  
More minutes of pain ripped through his body. As his mind was lost within himself.   
  
Voldemort held the curse for a little longer knowing his traitor had lost his mind. When he released the painful spell the men cheered as they watched the body of Severus Snape fall to the ground in a heap. "Let this be a lesson to all who think of the idea of betrayal."   
  
The other Death Eaters froze in place and glanced at Severus, whose body was still convulsing from the after effects of the Cruciatus and all the other torture he had been through.   
  
----------   
  
"MADAM POMFREY!" Remus yelled into the fireplace floo.   
  
Within seconds the mediwitch appeared and ran to her newest patient.   
  
Draco, Ginny and Remus stood back and watch her work. They were frantic with worry.   
  
They had watched Hermione suffering the effects of the Cruciatus curse but before long then they noticed her eyes, they had lost focus, like they didn't belong to Hermione anymore. Remus feared he knew what happened. When the curse ended, they each tried to call to Hermione but knew within seconds she was no longer herself.   
  
Hermione had fallen into a coma from the Cruciatus curse.   
  
---------   
  
The Death Eaters left, leaving only Voldemort and Lucius.   
  
"So Lucius, what shall we do with this cretin?" Voldemort hissed.   
  
"I have a suggestion my master," Lucius held his head low, he had to hide the smirk that was on his face.   
  
"Yes?" Voldemort waited.   
  
"I will apparate his body to the gates of Hogwarts as a message to that old fool," Lucius grinned evilly.   
  
Voldemort was silent for a moment then his non-existent lips smiled evilly. "Do it." And with that Voldemort disapparated.   
  
Lucius took hold of the broken man and apparated to the main gate of Hogwarts.   
  
----------   
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for sign of Severus, they were aware of what was happening in his quarters and of Hermione's coma. They prayed Severus would remain conscious.   
  
Suddenly the wards around the castle ground sent an alarm to Dumbledore. He and Minerva rushed to the gates. They quickly brought him within the grounds and immediately began to help him. They stripped his clothes and started healing spells. Both knew advanced medical spells and hoped they could help him. They knew instantly Severus had lost his mind but they would have to deal with that later, they wished to stop the bleeding and make his breathing easier. When they finally had him stable enough Albus cast a mobilicorpus on him and rushed him to his chambers where Poppy and the others were waiting a anxiously. Poppy did what she could for Severus but there just wasn't much that could be done. His body was healing and would be all right but his mind was gone.   
  
----------   
  
Later that night, Severus and Hermione lay together in Severus' bed. The others stood around the bed and looked at the couple with sorrow and disbelief. Severus looked better, though still bruised and battered it wasn't as badly as before. Ginny had tears in her eyes and letting them fall down her cheeks. Remus put his arm around her to comfort her as much as possible. Draco was used to holding such active emotions in and so he did. Remus allowed only single tears to escape but they stopped quickly; he wished to be strong for his love. McGonagall's eyes were watery but not leaking. Dumbledore looked older than ever before... and his twinkle still had yet to return.   
  
Everyone was silent but eventually Remus pulled Ginny and Draco to leave. They left with no word being spoken. McGonagall looked to Dumbledore and they too left silently.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 12: Limited Truths**   
  
Laughter and chatter where the most heard sounds in the Great Hall as Hogwarts students filed in, sitting down at numerous round tables with friends of varying houses. It was mandatory on a Monday morning to attend breakfast unless specifically excused by a professor because this was the time of the week that announcements were most common. This Monday was no different except for the lack of announcement.   
  
Draco and Ginny sat somberly at their usual table with Harry, Padma, Ron and Luna. Harry sensed that there was something amiss with Ginny and Draco and once he caught his friend Ron's eye, nodded towards Ginny and Draco in a slight motion. Ron picked up on the discomfiture as well, which made him more curious as to where Hermione was.   
  
"Draco, where's Hermione?" Ron asked.   
  
"Sick," Draco muttered.   
  
Ron glanced back to Harry and due to years of the intimacy of friendship a silent understanding of something being wrong was concluded in their brief moment of acknowledgement. Padma and Luna each sensed their boyfriends worry, knowing that although those surrounding them at present were close, were gradually being let into the close circle and hence, progressively learning the subtleties that aroused their partner's curiosity. Padma, who was sitting closest to Ginny turned to her and spoke discreetly, "Ginny, what's wrong?"   
  
Ginny raised her eyes and Padma could tell she had been crying earlier that morning. She also knew that Ginny wouldn't say a word, and although she didn't understand Ginny's motives, hugged her softly in support. Ginny returned the embrace for a moment before sitting back straight. The others at the table watched with confusion; only Draco looked on with understanding. With the exception of a few of the professors, the residual occupants of the Great Hall remained oblivious to the red-head's current disposition.   
  
Dumbledore stood up and tapped his spoon on his goblet to draw attention to those in the Hall that silence was required. It was only once this was achieved did he somberly began to speak. "I am saddened to make this statement but it must be done. Last night Professor Snape, while in working in the capacity of a spy for me within Voldemort's circle, was tortured and killed." Dumbledore decided to state part of the truth, the truth that would clear Severus' name. His death announcement was to make Voldemort think he succeeded while protecting Severus from future attacks... if he ever woke up.   
  
Dumbledore waited for silence to come again, the students gasped and started to talk in surprise. The Headmaster tapped his spoon on the goblet again to obtain the students attention once more. "Classes have been cancelled for the day, and a memorial service is scheduled for three o'clock here in the Great Hall. Tomorrow, I must ask you all attend breakfast as a new professor of potions will be introduced." Dumbledore concluded with his normally omnipresent twinkle disturbingly absent.   
  
The food for breakfast appeared and although some students gathered what they desired and began to eat, others were still too shocked to do so. Many would admit silently to themselves that although they may have despised their Potions Master, learning of his true loyalties and fate called them to question everything they had once believed. It would seem that only the Slytherins were able to completely disguise their disgust and pain and continue on as normal.   
  
Harry and Ron could tell what Dumbledore had told those present was not the complete truth; there was more to the story. Though they didn't say anything, by silent understanding once again knew that Ginny and Draco were involved, or at the very least knew more than what had been expressed.   
  
The quietness in the Great Hall slowly faded away as students started to whisper to each other, though the members of Harry and Ron's table stayed silent wanting to finish quickly it would seem to hurry and see Dumbledore privately. When breakfast was over the students left to go back to their dormitories and Draco, Ginny, Ron, and Harry went to the Head Suite. Luna and Padma went back to Ravenclaw knowing the friends needed to be alone for private reasons.   
  
----------   
  
Draco and Ginny continued to remain silent as the four friends entered the Head Suite and sat down together on the couch. Ron made himself comfortable in a single chair next to the hearth while Harry walked over to Hermione's door and knocked. When he received no answer he knocked harder; receiving no answer again he opened the door to find an empty bed. Harry left the door open and walked back to where Draco was.   
  
"Where is Hermione?"   
  
Draco looked up, Harry could see the sadness in his eyes. "I can't tell you; only the Headmaster can."   
  
"Why? What's happened?" Harry demanded.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry. I'm not allowed to tell you."   
  
"Fine," Harry growled. "Ginny."   
  
Ginny refused to look at Harry and hung her head lower.   
  
"Then we're going to see Dumbledore." Harry said in angry frustration.   
  
Ron nodded his agreement and stood up. Draco and Ginny followed knowing if Dumbledore told Harry and Ron the truth; they would need their support.   
  
The walk to the Headmaster's office was long and silent. Harry was more than a little worried for his best friend and angry because he had a feeling this had something to do with Snape. The three had to hurry to keep up with Harry, who was determined to find out what was going on. When they reached the gargoyle Harry hissed the password he had been given in case he ever needed to talk to Dumbledore immediately in relation to Voldemort. The four climbed the stairs quickly to find Dumbledore's office door open.   
  
"Come in everyone," Dumbledore said to the group. "I was expecting you."   
  
Harry threw away all civility and demanded, "Where's Hermione?"   
  
"Harry, please have a seat. I have much to explain." Dumbledore gestured to the empty seats behind the students.   
  
Everyone took a seat and waited for explanations.   
  
"Harry, Ron, I need to first ask if you know of the curse _Verus amor aut letum_?"   
  
Both boys shook their heads no and Dumbledore continued on. "The curse when cast on someone gives them one week to find their true love or they face death."   
  
"Hermione has this curse on her?" Harry and Ron asked together.   
  
"Calm down you two. Hermione has found her true love." Dumbledore waited for a moment to let the information sink in.   
  
"Who?" Harry finally asked.   
  
"Severus Snape."   
  
Ron was became speechless and woozy and Harry's eyes narrowed and his breathing became tense as incredulous loathing filled him. "What?" Harry spat.   
  
"Harry you need to relax," Dumbledore warned.   
  
"Hermione would never love that greasy git!" Harry sneered.   
  
Draco and Ginny stood up in defense. "Snape is not what you think he is!" Draco seethed at Harry.   
  
The two friends never agreed about Severus but Harry had kept that to himself in respect of their friendship. That all changed with Harry's following words as he turned to Draco and spat, "Yes he is! He would only hurt Hermione!"   
  
"Hermione is only alive because Snape admitted he loved her," Ginny told Harry.   
  
Harry went became silent at that while Ron became fully aware of what was happening around him and stared at his sister.   
  
Dumbledore came around his desk and faced the four teenagers. "Harry, Ron, Hermione is in a complicated situation right now and will need your support, not your negativity."   
  
"What do you mean complicated? What's happened?" Harry asked but with a calmer tone.   
  
"Saturday, during the Hogsmeade attack, Severus was watching Hermione. He noticed a Death Eater behind Ginny and her, so he apparated both of them to safety before going back to fight against them. Unfortunately this was not unnoticed by another Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy saw it and reported it to Voldemort." Dumbledore paused and took a breath, "Severus was tortured with Cruciatus and beaten. He has lost his mind. But because of the curse first placed on Hermione they share ability to feel curses thrown at each other. Hermione felt half of the Cruciatus and is now in a coma herself." Dumbledore explained softly.   
  
"But you said Snape was dead?" Ron asked confused.   
  
"I told the student body that so Voldemort would think he had died. I wish to protect him as much as I can and that was the best way," Dumbledore said.   
  
"May we see Hermione?" Harry asked softly, he calmed down greatly.   
  
"They are together. Can you handle that?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes," Harry answered.   
  
Dumbledore looked to Ron and waited for his nod. When he received this acquiescence Dumbledore walked to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in. "Draco, you first."   
  
Draco nodded, grabbed a small amount of floo powder and stepped in and threw the powder into the fire. "Severus Snape's chambers!"   
  
"Ginny," Dumbledore held the pot of floo powder out.   
  
Ginny repeated the process, followed by Harry, Ron and Dumbledore.   
  
When Dumbledore arrived Harry and Ron were looking around wondering if the chambers were really Snape's. They had pictured green and silver or black everywhere, but what they confronted with were earth tone colors: hunter green, dark red, rich brown and tan. The room was open with a couch and two comfortable looking chairs surrounding a coffee table in front of the fireplace. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled to capacity.   
  
Harry and Ron soon realized there was a cat watching them from the couch. Harry narrowed his eyes at the all too familiar feline, which jumped off the couch it was laying on and changed in midair to the familiar form of Minerva McGonagall.   
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she acknowledged, "I expect you both to respect whose chambers you are in." McGonagall clarified immediately before nodding to Draco and Ginny, knowing they already respected Snape's chambers.   
  
Draco and Ginny, followed by the others, walked to a closed door and opened it slowly. The four students walked in as Dumbledore and McGonagall stayed near the door. Draco and Ginny stood back as Harry and Ron approached the bed that Hermione laid in.   
  
Ron was unsure what to think with Severus lying next to Hermione. The contrast between them was apparent. Severus with his tall, lean, pale skinned body was stark against Hermione's short, skinny body and tanned skin. Ron looked to Harry and it seemed he was dealing with the same comparison.   
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore, "When is she supposed to wake up?"   
  
Dumbledore was silent for a moment contemplating whether or not to tell him but decided it would be best if all present were made aware of the complete truth. "I don't know. Madam Pomfrey has reported it can be an hour or not at all."   
  
"But she has to wake up." Ron spoke softly but with force.   
  
"Mr. Weasley," a new voice added, "you will watch yourself. Ms. Granger only needs positive attitudes present. If you cannot do this you will be removed immediately!"   
  
The students looked to Pomfrey and Ron nodded, not daring to speak any more. As Pomfrey approached the bed, Harry and Ron scrambled to move away allowing the mediwitch to check her patients. After several complicated charms and spells with intricate wand-waving Pomfrey was finished. She walked straight to Dumbledore and McGonagall at the door and started to whisper softly for their ears only.   
  
After a few minutes of silent talking, Draco and Ginny approached the staff both looking expectant.   
  
Dumbledore looked at them but still with no twinkle in his eye, "They are both healing better physically but their minds are still the same."   
  
Draco and Ginny's heads fell in defeat before Draco went to Severus' side while and Ginny sat next to Hermione, each trying to use their will to bring the two unconscious lovers back to waking.   
  
Harry and Ron were confused by the whole situation still but stayed silent, not knowing what to say now aware that their best friend was in a coma lying next to her love, their most hated teacher and who was himself in a coma after losing his mind due to being discovered as a spy for Dumbledore.   
  
----------   
  
Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny continued to visit Hermione and Severus regularly. Dumbledore had set it up so the Head Suite had floo access to Severus' chambers to allow them to visit whenever they wanted. The effects of the curses gradually disappeared from Hermione and Severus' bodies, but the damage to their minds was still unrelenting.   
  
When the students left after the first visit and headed back to the Head Suite, Harry and Ron were still unsure what to think of Hermione and Severus. They both considered that Draco and Ginny supported the two and they also knew their two friends would not support Hermione in a relationship that would be negative, even if Severus was Draco's mentor.   
  
Over the days the two boys had gotten used to the idea of their best friends relationship the fact, they looked more into the curse that was placed on Hermione back in September. Though Draco and Ginny wanted to tell the boys of Hermione and Severus' new gifts in the thought it may aid them, and to be completely honest and open in their knowledge of both Severus and Hermione but they felt it was only for Hermione to do so.   
  
The morning after the truth was revealed the students of Hogwarts was introduced to their new potions master, Professor Walter Prisma. The students were cautious when in his class but they soon learned he was fair and more relaxed than Snape had ever been, though still strict with the potions. When Draco, Harry, Ron or Ginny were in class they were usually silent but did their work, their minds were focused on their friend and previous potions master.   
  
Hermione was reported to be in an isolated room in the hospital wing. Many had asked how she was doing; Pomfrey would merely answer better than yesterday. And this wasn't a lie, though she looked better, her body was better, her mind though still refused to wake up.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione's body ached. Her limbs were stiff, she felt like she hadn't used them in days. She could hear voices but couldn't clearly make out what was being said. Hermione tried to force her eyes open but the eyelids refused to lift. She drifted back to sleep, exhausted from the short time she had tried to get her body to cooperate.   
  
---------   
  
"I found it," McGonagall said softly to Dumbledore.   
  
"I knew you would, dear," Dumbledore sat down next to McGonagall on the couch in their sitting room. "Is it as we thought?"   
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is," McGonagall sighed.   
  
"Let's hope she wakes up."   
  
"Even if she does, this is dangerous Albus. She could be lost within him," McGonagall looked to her long time secret husband.   
  
"Yes, but it is the only chance. You know she will not give up easily and would risk anything for him. This will just be another test for the two," Dumbledore reasoned before closing the book in front of his wife and pulling her back to sit on the couch more comfortably.   
  
----------   
  
Blackness enveloped Severus. There was a faint humming noise that was becoming louder and more annoying. As the noise grew he could begin to make out voices. They were angry and shouting, he could hear cries of pain and fear. He opened his eyes and looked around to find the source of the offending racket. A mob of people was closing in around him. As the horde got closer he could see many different versions of himself as well as multiples of other people he had known.   
  
There was his father taking his ever-present belt to Severus' scrawny six year old self. He was always being beaten by his father for some reason or another. Sometimes for no reason at all except for his father's own sadistic enjoyment. There was his mother trying to intervene on his behalf only to be backhanded across the face by his father.   
  
There was himself at eleven on the Hogwarts Express being teased by Sirius Black and James Potter. They were making fun of his appearance. Saying his family was so obsessed with keeping their bloodlines pure that they were inbreeding; it was the only explanation that would account for Severus' looks.   
  
There he was at fifteen locked in his room making potions. His father threatening that he would not be allowed out until he got the potion correct.   
  
His father teaching him to duel. Throwing painful curse after painful curse at him. Calling him weak and pathetic for his inability to block or throw the curses back.   
  
The images and the emotions, hitting him like battering surf, were overwhelming. It was all of his darkest memories. The ones he thought were safely locked away in the deepest recesses of his mind. The ones too painful to reminisce on.   
  
The incessant cacophony of the crowd was deafening. Devastating. He tried to block them out, ignore them but to no avail. He tried to fight his way through, to break free of the throng, but there was no way. When he got too close to them he could feel the waves of fear, anger, hatred and despair rip through him.   
  
The mob kept moving in. He was trapped. Severus thought wryly to himself that if he hadn't already lost his mind to the Cruciatus curse that he would be in grave danger of losing it here.   
  
He paced in the small circle they had left around him when they finally stopped advancing, racking his mind for a solution to his nightmares. He thought of Hermione, his true love and prayed to the god and goddess that she was not in a similar state. He sank to his knees as his heart ached for her.   
  
----------   
  
Days continued to pass with Hermione and Severus still unconscious. Hermione continued to wake up for seconds at a time but went back to sleep. Severus was locked in his mind, replaying his history, replaying his happiness with Hermione and wishing he could get back to her.   
  
Their friends continued to visit.   
  
Dumbledore and McGonagall continued to work on a spell that could help Severus if Hermione ever woke up.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 13: Awake... but back to sleep!**   
  
Hermione slowly forced her eyes open. When opened enough to make out some details things were fuzzy and gray. Her eyes burned from being closed for so long. They felt dry, Hermione blinked a few times trying to get things into focus. She knew her body was stiff; she could feel her muscles were tight. Gingerly, she started to raise her arms and flex her fingers awakening the muscles from the days of rest.   
  
Pain and stiffness were almost welcome to Hermione. It meant she was awake. But she also knew her lover's fate was probably not as good. When her eyes had become used to the gray tones of the room and saw outlines of shapes she looked next to her. She was surprised she was in bed with him. Severus. Her body still protesting from its abuse sent shots of pain through her as she touched Severus' cheek with her hand.   
  
"Severus?" Hermione tried to whisper but her voice barely cracked a sound. Her mouth was too dry to speak clearly.   
  
[Severus?] Hermione tried telepathy.   
  
[Love?] She tried again after a few long seconds.   
  
After several long moments of waiting for any sign from him, she received none. Hermione let the tears fall as she rested her head on his chest.   
  
----------   
  
Draco opened the door to the bedroom to check on Hermione and Severus. It was his turn, though he volunteered as much as he could. Hermione and Severus were the two people he loved the most as his family. When Draco walked in he realized Hermione had moved and was sleeping curled up next to Severus. He quickly approached to the bed and tapped softly on the young witch's shoulder. "Hermione," he spoke softly.   
  
After a few more taps and softly toned whispers, she started to stir.   
  
Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes to see Draco smiling down at her. Hermione leapt up and hugged Draco tightly. Draco returned the hug enthusiastically, "It's good to see you awake Hermione!"   
  
Hermione cried a few tears in Draco's arms. "Severus lost his mind, didn't he?"   
  
Draco didn't answer verbally he just nodded knowing she could feel the movement.   
  
"Is there anything that can be done?" she asked.   
  
It broke Draco's heart more when he had to answer, "No."   
  
"That's not quite true, my boy." Dumbledore interrupted the two.   
  
They released each other and faced the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster. The two professors held small hopeful smiles on their faces.   
  
"What do you mean, sir?" Hermione asked before Draco could himself.   
  
"There is an ancient spell, before the Cruciatus curse, that allows a lover to enter their partner's mind. Once in the mind, Hermione, you would be able to find Severus and both of you can be freed. But if you are unable to find him, you will be lost within his mind."   
  
"What do I need to do?" Hermione asked without hesitation. Her choices were obvious: life without Severus, life trapped in Severus' mind or life with Severus. She could not bare the thought of life without him. If she was lost in his mind then so be it, she would have at least tried to free him.   
  
"My dear, are you sure you want to do this?" McGonagall asked to make sure.   
  
"Yes, there is no choice. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try."   
  
"Very well. When would you like to do this?" Dumbledore asked, though he wished they could wait a few more days for Hermione to rest more the sooner they did the spell the better chances for Severus and her.   
  
"Now," Hermione answered with conviction.   
  
Dumbledore nodded and turned to McGonagall and spoke a few hushed words. McGonagall nodded and left the chambers. Dumbledore turned back to Hermione and started to explain in more detail about the spell.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Hermione was back on the bed facing Severus. She held his hand tightly in hers. Within the grasp of their hands she held both of their wands the way Dumbledore had told her how to perform the spell. She closed her eyes and pictured the moments she treasured the most with Severus.   
  
Her heart filled with love, wonder and happiness. She remembered flashes of them talking the after she was cursed, when they had admitted their love for each other. The times they made love. The memory of his arms wrapped around her when they would sit on the couch and read a book together. The two of them alone were the happiest moments.   
  
Hermione said the charm. _Unitas mens mentis et cor cordis._ Of one mind and heart. She closed her eyes and felt her mind float free. Then suddenly she found herself on a featureless gray field. Bleak and cold. She looked around and spied a dark shape in the distance. As she made her way towards it she began to hear an irritating buzzing. It reminded her of a swarm of angry bees. As she drew nearer the dark shape grew more distinct and the noise louder. There in front of her was a large angry mob.   
  
The rabble, she saw, was composed of multiples of people. She could see a very young Severus and a man who by his looks could only be his father. She saw Severus, who could be no more than five or six trembling as his father yelled at and belittled him. She looked away from the heart wrenching scene before her only to have her heart stopped at the sight of Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy.   
  
They were standing there with cruel smiles on their faces as Voldemort branded a teenage Severus. Her heart broke at the sight; she wanted to hex the smug looks off their faces. She forced herself to look away again and saw to her shock Sirius and Harry's father making fun of an eleven or twelve year old Severus. Their words were vicious and demeaning and she shook with anger and indignation. She knew these were the darkest memories of his past. The ones that haunted and shaped the man.   
  
----------   
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny entered through the fireplace floo to see Dumbledore, McGonagall and Draco sitting around waiting. They weren't expecting such gathering.   
  
"What's happened?" Harry asked immediately.   
  
"Hermione woke up," Draco started but before he could finish explaining though the three friends rushed to the bedroom.   
  
All they saw though was Hermione on her side very close lying next to Severus.   
  
"Hermione?" Harry rushed to the bed.   
  
But Hermione did not stir.   
  
"Harry, there is more to explain," Dumbledore said standing in the doorway.   
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore along with Ron and Ginny, "But..."   
  
"Please come sit down," Dumbledore requested, indicating the sitting room.   
  
----------   
  
Severus didn't know how long he had been trapped in his own mind. It could have been hours, days, or years. He felt do tired and battered but the memories would not leave him in peace. He tried forcing his way through the bevy of people but to no effect.   
  
He couldn't take this much longer; he had no strength left to fight. He could feel his energy being drained from him. He was so tired and heart sick. He hung his in shame and despair. He lay down in defeat. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the voices. He thought of Hermione. Mia. His dearest heart. _'Oh fate could be so cruel,'_ Severus thought bitterly, _'to give him a taste of happiness only to have it torn away all too soon.'_   
  
All he had ever wanted was to be loved. Merlin! For someone just to show him a little kindness. Oh true Albus had showed him some but by then it had been too late.   
  
His _father_ had seen to that. His _father_ had set the standard of his life. Made him believe he wasn't worthy of kindness. Was too pathetic to be loved. His _father's_ attempts to make him strong and self-sufficient had only caused him to become a shy, angry introvert. When he finally got his Hogwarts letter, he thought he would finally get out from under his _father's_ thumb but no sooner then he stepped on the train, he was reminded that he would never be free.   
  
He hadn't been there more than 10 minutes when he was accosted by Black and Potter. Taunting him about his looks and shoving him back and forth between them. And in the back of his head he could hear his father's pitiless voice telling him how ashamed he was to have him for a son. When Lucius came by and told them off, he was eternally grateful. And Lucius, of course knew how to take advantage of that. Oh Severus knew he was being used by Malfoy, only wanted him as a sycophant and for his skill at potions. But Severus didn't care, at least he was wanted. He was the first person to show him any kindness who respected his intelligence. Was it any wonder why he followed Lucius to Voldemort? With his promises of power and acceptance. No one laughed at a Death Eater.   
  
He was a fool. He joined but the acceptance came at too high a price. Now he was tainted and it was too late. He would go to Dumbledore. Confess his sins, accept his fate, and spend the rest of his pathetic existence rotting in Azkaban. But Albus took pity on him. Gave him a chance to atone for his crimes. Forgave him. But he would never forgive himself. He was soiled with the foulest of foul. No one would ever see past his sins. No one would ever love him now.   
  
But she did. She saw past it all. She loved him. He still had a hard time believing it. And he loved her in return but now he was alone again.   
  
----------   
  
Harry and Ron wanted to argue but could tell Dumbledore would not put up with it. Ginny simply did as asked and when she walked back into the sitting room she saw Remus had joined the group. Ginny sat next to Remus, though, not too closely, Harry and Ron were not aware of the relationship yet. Draco sat on the other side of Ginny. Harry and Ron sat on another couch that had been added recently for everyone. Dumbledore and McGonagall took their original seats again.   
  
"Hermione did wake up this morning. She is alright," Dumbledore started.   
  
"Then why didn't she wake up when I called her?" Harry asked urgently.   
  
"Because Hermione chose to do a spell that could help Severus awaken," Dumbledore said taking a pause.   
  
"And if she doesn't succeed?" Ginny asked though already having a sense of what would happen.   
  
"Then she would remain the state she is in currently," Dumbledore answered.   
  
"Why did you let her do it then?" Ron said getting angry.   
  
"Because it was her decision, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall spoke firmly.   
  
"But it could cost her, her life!" Ron said with force.   
  
"But she feels her life is worth risking for his..." Harry solemnly said. "Because she loves him."   
  
Ron looked at Harry with shock.   
  
Harry continued, "Ron you would do the same for Luna as I would for Padma."   
  
Ron let his mouth shut knowing Harry was correct. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, "What can we do to help?" Ron asked, he was not happy just sitting around and waiting.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione fought her way through the horde, she could feel the powerful emotions from them hammering into her. It made her sick. She swallowed hard and propelled herself with renewed determination. When she finally broke through the mass she found Severus lying on his side with his knees drawn up. He was deathly still. The intensity of the emotions coming from the group was extreme here. It took a lot of strength of will not to let it affect her and although she had only been here for a short time she could already feel them taking their toll. But Severus had been here for over a week. She ached at the sight of him.   
  
----------   
  
"Mr. Weasley, there is nothing to be done but wait," McGonagall explained. "Ms. Granger must do this on her own."   
  
Harry and Ron were disheartened upon hearing that. They wished for something, anything to help Hermione.   
  
Remus knew the boys were not going to take this very well. He was hoping to do something but besides helping with DADA there was not much to do. But then there was the self-defense Severus and he taught the girls. Perhaps they would be interested in such training themselves. "Albus, with your permission I would like to take the boys to the training room?"   
  
Dumbledore understood what Remus was getting at immediately. "Yes, of course."   
  
"Training room?" Harry questioned.   
  
"Yes, come with me. Ginny, you too," Remus said automatically.   
  
Ginny also understood what Remus was thinking about and easily agreed. Perhaps this would help her as well to keep her mind off her best friend. Draco had known about the training the girls had undertaken and assumed Remus had planned the same for them. Physical exercise was a good way to relieve stress and worry. Draco hoped Harry and Ron would go along.   
  
----------   
  
What Severus had wanted for so long had finally come only to be ripped cruelly away. He knew he should be happy that he had been given the chance at all. And he was but to never hold her, see her again was too painful and more than he could bear. He closed his eyes and wept.   
  
He didn't know how long he had lain there like that and no longer cared. He prayed that death would come and take him and set him free from this torture. Although he hated to think of what his death would do to Hermione, but she was young and strong. He hoped that since they had only been together a short time that she would try to move on and find another but he knew that so long as he lived she never would. And he loved her enough to let her go.   
  
So he let go. He stopped fighting the battering waves and let himself be swept away.   
  
----------   
  
Remus and the students had gone to the training room. After explaining to the boys about the self-defense sessions previously given to the girls they looked forward to the physical exercise and tension outlet.   
  
Several hours after grueling exercise the boys went back to their dorm thinking Ginny had done the same.   
  
Draco had wanted to be by himself even though Harry and Ron invited him back to their room or offered to go with him to his. Draco refused both offers. He knew Harry and Ron would want to be with their girlfriends for moral support even if they could not talk about what was taking place. And Ginny would be with Remus. Draco was feeling pitiful for himself; he had no one but wished he did. This was when he missed Hermione and Severus the most. Hermione could easily understand him and Severus was his mentor.   
  
----------   
  
She fell to her knees beside him and gently called his name. She saw him shiver slightly but there was no other response. She felt fear rip through her as she thought that she might be too late. She placed her hand on his face and whispered his name again. She felt another shiver go through him, stronger this time and her fear was replaced by hope.   
  
She continued calling his name and stroking his face. Telling him that she loved him over and over. The shivers turned to a constant trembling. She heard him moan and bent down to kiss his cheek. She begged him to come back to her, that she needed him. That she was here and loved him and that he wasn't alone. His moans grew louder and his eyes began to flutter. He blindly reached out to her and she held him close. Tears of hope running down her face.   
  
----------   
  
Days continued to pass for Hogwarts while Hermione and Severus were still unconscious.   
  
Remus and the boys along with Ginny continued to use the training room for release of emotions and worry. They continued to visit Hermione and Severus regularly but besides sitting next to the bed and waiting nothing else could be done.   
  
----------   
  
The clamor from his past was deafening so he was unsure if he heard a new voice speak his name. Although something in the periphery of his mind sensed a new presence. He was too worn out to take all that much notice. Then there it was again, clearer and more insistent. _Oh sweet Merlin, no._ She was here, in his mind. He didn't know how it was possible but he knew this was real. He tried to fight his way back to consciousness, if he died now she would be lost forever. He refused to have another death on his conscience, especially hers. He tried to fight his way back, struggled to get to her. He fought to open his eyes.   
  
He felt her hand on his face, heard her call his name and beg him not to leave her. He reached blindly out to her and felt her embrace. He could feel her heart beating against his own. He could feel her warm tears fall on his cheeks; it both broke his heart and steeled his resolve. He would not let it end like this.   
  
Severus opened his eyes.   
  
"Hermione…what…what are you doing here?" Severus whispered weakly.   
  
"Severus my love. Oh thank Merlin. I'm here." Hermione's voice was filled with relief. "Minerva found a spell that would allow me to enter your mind and try and bring you back. Its called…"   
  
But Severus cut her off. "Damn it Hermione, I know of the spell. What would possess you to use it? Do you not know how dangerous it is? Why would you take such a foolish risk?"   
  
"What?!" she asked incredulously. "How can you ask me that? You are my soul mate. My life. My love. Damn it! You are worth the risk. _We_ are."   
  
"Mia…" Severus said in a softer tone. "I know you love me but you are young and beautiful and intelligent. To risk throwing your entire future away on such a slim chance, especially for someone like me. Its…"   
  
But now it was her turn to cut him off. "Someone like you? The most honorable, bravest, most brilliant man I have ever known..." she sighed, "I would have no future if I didn't try! I wouldn't want one without you!"   
  
Hermione shook her head and smiled at him. "That's why I came."   
  
Severus looked at her in amazed wonderment. He would never know what he had done to deserve such an incredible gift but he didn't care anymore. He loved her and he would never again let her go. He wrapped her in his arms, feeling her heart beat against his and kissed her.   
  
"Come its, time to go home."   
  
"Severus… How?"   
  
"Together my love. Together." He took her small hands in his; it was time to face his demons.   
  
As they confronted each set of images they faded like the long forgotten memories they should have been. When the last of the memories were gone Severus and Hermione stood alone. And all was peacefully silent.   
  
"They're gone. After all these years to finally lay them to rest. To be free of the torment. I could never have done this without you Mia." Severus embraced her and could hear her heart beating in time with his own.   
  
They stayed that way for a long time.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading. I also owe my thanks to Estrilda for grammar beta reading for me.   
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 14: Consciousness**   
  
The room was dark and silent except for the rhythmic breathing of the two sleeping individuals. They had been asleep for days now fighting for their survival.   
  
With sudden shock and gasping for air Hermione and Severus woke up simultaneously. It felt like as they were thrown into the conscious world. Immediately their hands joined not wanting to be without the touch of the other. After few long minutes their breathing settled and the two drew closer. Physically, just being able to hold each other was the best feeling in the world to each.   
  
Hermione was relieved beyond belief. She knew Severus would not have to face Voldemort in disguise again and from now on she would stand by his side to face whatever came his.... their way. She tightened her hold on him and rested her head on his chest and relaxed. Finally she would be able to sleep peacefully knowing her true love would be all right.   
  
Severus felt Hermione tightening her grip and he easily did the same, knowing what she was feeling. No words needed to be spoken between them. He rested his head on the pillow with his arms wrapped around Hermione, before he went to sleep himself with the knowledge they would both wake up to face the world together... always.   
  
----------   
  
The next morning Pomfrey had come to check on the patients. When she entered the room she immediately noticed the difference in the sleeping positions. Assuming they had both woken up she ran her test quietly before leaving the room to let them sleep more. She knew it was going to be stressful the next few days.   
  
Pomfrey headed straight for Dumbledore's office knowing he wanted any updates on the two. After the brisk walk to the other end of the castle she urgently whispered the password to the gargoyle statue to let her pass. With hurried steps she walked up the stairs to the door of the Headmaster. A quick, short rap on the door and she was welcomed in.   
  
"Poppy shall I take it that Severus and Hermione awoke last night?" Dumbledore said with hopeful glee in his voice. The twinkle in his eyes had returned.   
  
"Why do you ask such questions when you already know the answer?" Pomfrey asked.   
  
Dumbledore just smiled, "Thank you, Poppy for the prompt notice. I dare say this will make several people happy."   
  
Pomfrey gave a curt nod and left the office.   
  
Dumbledore stood from his chair and walked to a hidden door that led to his own chambers. The news had to be told to his wife immediately.   
  
----------   
  
Draco had not been permitted to visit Hermione and Severus as he usually was, even if it was a school morning. Draco wasn't sure to be excited at the prospect they could be awake or scared because something happened and they would never wake again. When he was told the news he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. As he sat down Harry, Ron, their girlfriends and Ginny were already seated.   
  
"How are they?" Ginny asked, knowing Draco went to visit them.   
  
Draco simply answered, "I wasn't able to see them."   
  
Padma and Luna had finally been told the truth about Hermione and Severus with Dumbledore's permission. Harry and Ron believed Hermione wouldn't mind telling the two girls since she knew how her best friends felt about their girlfriends.   
  
During breakfast Draco explained what happened that morning and everyone was worried. When they looked up to the Head Table, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey were talking excitedly. This gave hope to the friends while they continued eating.   
  
Breakfast was almost over when the owls came in with the mail. One owl came to the table holding a letter addressed to all. The owl dropped it to the center of the table, Draco immediately reached for it and read:   
  
_Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Padma Patil, and Luna Lovegood:   
  
Are requested to meet in the Head Suite straight away after breakfast. All students are excused from morning classes.   
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Prof. McGonagall_   
  
Draco handed the letter to Harry and it continued its way around the table. Once everyone read the letter they assumed it was good news or they would have been told immediately.   
  
The students ate the rest of their breakfast quickly. They all finished within the same minute, grabbed what was theirs and ran out of the Great Hall straight to the Head Suite. As they ran by other students looked awkwardly at them. Several tried to stop one of the group if they knew them but no one stopped knowing McGonagall would be waiting; they had seen her leave a few minutes after the letter was delivered followed by Remus.   
  
Harry, Ron and their girlfriends were still unaware of Remus and Ginny. The couple planned on leaving it that way for a while. Enough had happened recently without adding another shock to Harry and Ron.   
  
The group reached the Head Suite in record time. Draco yelled the password to the portrait to let them in. Draco, the first one in, saw McGonagall standing in the center of the sitting room. She indicated for everyone to sit down. The others took the hint and sat without question. They knew it would only delay the news if they asked questions.   
  
McGonagall held back her grin seeing her students rush in and sit down. Remus joined McGonagall before anything could be said. he was waiting next to the fireplace, no one saw Ginny when she smiled the littlest bit at him. Remus hinted back a smile of his own before looking to McGonagall to begin.   
  
"Professor Snape and Ms. Granger have woken up," McGonagall said only.   
  
All the students immediately jumped up and cheered. Laughing with happiness. After a few minutes they settled down. "Can we see her now?" Harry asked urgently.   
  
"Not yet. They are currently sleeping but we do know that they woke up during the night," McGonagall explained.   
  
"But why can't we wake them up?" Ron pushed.   
  
"They need their rest. Both have been through extraordinary circumstances," McGonagall clarified.   
  
"That's why all of you have this morning off of classes. To make sure you can them when they wake up again," Remus explained further knowing this would calm the boys down.   
  
The effect was immediate, they calmed down. Draco was relieved. His 'family' would be all right.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione and Severus were alone when they woke up again but felt better this time. The stiffness in their bodies was still as present but not as bad as before. Neither spoke they didn't want to break the peaceful silence and they weren't sure if they could talk, their throats being so dry. Water was next to the bed for each to reach with ease and they drank greedily. When they felt better, Hermione snuggled back into Severus' space; he had no qualms about it.   
  
Within an hour though the silence was broken. Dumbledore, McGonagall and Pomfrey came through the bedroom door. Hermione and Severus were still lying together but when the others joined both sat up and leaned against the headboard.   
  
Hermione remained silent as Pomfrey looked over her and Severus. Severus, however, made a point though of giving Pomfrey dirty looks throughout the exam. But she easily ignored them being use to her patient. After Pomfrey stopped she looked to each, "You both are quite lucky. The amount of Cruciatus you suffered easily makes one's mind lost forever." She looked directly at Severus, "The beating you received I was amazed you weren't dead by the time you go back here with the amount of blood loss." She took another breathe, "As for you Ms. Granger..."   
  
"Poppy I believe that will do," Dumbledore interrupted though his tone was soft.   
  
"Severus, Hermione, how do you feel?" Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Tired," Hermione answered first.   
  
"Alive," Severus clipped off. He was not pleased with the interruption, he rather be alone with Hermione.   
  
"Severus you must know first that everyone thinks you are dead. I announced it to the school," Dumbledore said waiting for any reaction.   
  
Severus gave the slightest nod indicating he agreed. Hermione wondered what was said about her since she was gone just as long.   
  
Dumbledore sensed what Hermione was thinking, "Hermione it has been reported you came down ill and are in the isolation ward in the Hospital Wing."   
  
"Thank you sir. But what was told to Harry and Ron, I know they would demand to see me or have tried," Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes those two were demanding to know about your fate," Dumbledore started. "They, Ms. Patil and Ms. Lovegood know the truth. They have been visiting you regularly along with Draco and Ms. Weasley."   
  
This shocked Hermione, she didn't think they would be told how she was incapacitated, especially Padma and Luna. "How did they take the news?"   
  
Severus was horrified Dumbledore let the students visit Hermione when she was within his presence and bed. The invasion of privacy irked him but he noticed Hermione felt better and would put up with anything to see her happy.   
  
"As can be expected. But they have been supportive and eager to see you," Dumbledore said.   
  
The four continued to talk. Dumbledore and McGonagall updated Severus and Hermione on what was going on in the school and with Voldemort. Since they lost Severus as a spy more attacks had taken place but Dumbledore had been able to keep control within the school. Eventually Dumbledore returned to the subject of Hermione's friends that were waiting to see her.   
  
Hermione was eager to see her friend but knew Severus would not want to. "Sir, I would like to visit with them but in the sitting room."   
  
Dumbledore nodded and moved to help her out of the bed with McGonagall's assistance.   
  
[You could have stayed here, love.] Severus spoke mentally to her.   
  
[It's alright and I'm sure Draco will want a few minutes with you alone also.] Hermione gave him a meaningful look, which he acknowledged with a short nod.   
  
----------   
  
When word was received from McGonagall, Draco and everyone else raced out of the door to the dungeons. They commonly used a corridor deserted of students and classrooms. Faster than they ever thought possible they arrived and knocked rapidly on the door, trying to catch their breathes.   
  
The door was opened by McGonagall but she received them with a warning glare to keep calm. Their excitement was quickly put in check and they walked in to see Hermione resting on the couch. Her friends eagerly sat next to her asking repeatedly how she was and how she felt.   
  
Hermione noticed a few looks of long, at the door that led to the bedroom by Draco. Hermione was able to catch his eye and tilted her head to the door, indicating he should go in. Draco got up from his position without hassle and left. Harry and Ron were telling stories of their past adventures while everyone was laughing.   
  
Draco slowly opened the door almost afraid of what he would find when he already knew. Draco closed the door behind him, Severus was dressed and sitting in one of the chairs, placed in a small corner, reading a book.   
  
Severus knew Draco had entered, he put his book down and looked up to the young wizard. "Sit down, Draco." Severus indicated the chair across from his.   
  
"How are you feeling, Professor?"   
  
"Fine and I believe we can drop the pretense Draco. You know I am no longer a professor."   
  
Draco nodded, "Certainly, Mr. Snape."   
  
Severus had to hold back his grin. The boy always did have manners and respect for Severus. "Draco, call me Severus. We have known each other long enough."   
  
Draco was surprised at the turn around in Severus. Draco figured with his near death and being able to return with Hermione, the man had changed a bit.   
  
"I assume your grades have stayed up?" Severus asked returning to his mentor role.   
  
Draco was relieved, their relationship went back to grounds he was more comfortable with. He knew it would take time to get to the point of having a 'friendship' type of relationship with the older wizard. And even reaching that goal would be monstrous, referring to Severus was a 'friend' when he was not that type of person.   
  
After a while the other students returned to lunch and then their afternoon classes. Hermione was excused from them for the rest of the week. Hermione decided to stay in Severus' chambers even with the option of going back to hers.   
  
The two changed back into clean night clothes, though Severus just wore his boxers and a shirt because of Pomfrey and her meddling self would come to check on them often and unexpectedly. Hermione wished they could be as they usually were when in bed together: naked.   
  
----------   
  
Ginny and Remus sat together on his couch. It wasn't often the two could sit during the day together and relax, it seemed to always be at night, though they never complained about that.   
  
Ginny was wondering when she would tell her brother about her relationship with Remus. Ron seemed to accept Hermione and Severus well enough. She knew Remus was worried how Harry would take it. Harry had started to look to Remus more for a father figure after losing Sirius. She hoped Harry would be happy for Remus and her. Ginny couldn't think of why they would object except for the age difference. But Hermione and Severus had the same problem. But obviously worked itself out.   
  
"Remus, when should we tell Ron and Harry?" Ginny didn't have to say what about he already know.   
  
"Soon, my sweet, after Hermione and Severus are better."   
  
Ginny nodded and cuddled up against him again.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Thanks goes to Snapebbwlover for beta reading.   
  
**The Gifts of Love**   
  
**Chapter 15: Freedom**   
  
"Are you ready, Severus?" Dumbledore asked with his wand ready.   
  
"Yes," Severus said with determination. He has Dumbledore to do this. He was finally able to part with it now that he had Hermione in his life and forgiven himself for his past. The mark that identified him for half his life was finally coming off.   
  
Dumbledore said the advanced spell and waved his wand with the intricate moves required to start the charm.   
  
The process was slow, the Dark Mark was deeply attached to Severus' soul but with him forgiving himself of his past deeds it helped him to able to remove it.   
  
The pain was intense as Dumbledore continued the spell. Severus could feel the Mark try to pull more of him out then what was originally part of it. Severus was almost willing to leave it on, but then Hermione would whisper words of love just when he needed them the most. When words were not spoken she would caress his cheek letting him know of her encouragement.   
  
Hermione watched as Dumbledore did the spell and she knew she would be needed for Severus. An hour had passed but it felt like an eternity watching her lover go through such pain when she could not help him. All she could do was tell him she loved him and caress his cheek.   
  
Hermione watched the Dark Mark closely, she could slowly see a difference in it overtime. She looked to Dumbledore asking silently how much longer this would take. He gave her a quick nod and she knew the worst part was about to take place but it would also mean Severus would be free from it. Hermione directed Severus to look at her with her hands. She could see the pain in his eyes but also the fortitude to get it over with.   
  
Hermione kissed Severus distracting him. It wasn't a passionate but a compassionate kiss. It let him know she would be there always for him and this was just the beginning of their lives.   
  
Dumbledore murmured the final words needed to withdraw the Dark Mark from Severus when Hermione kissed him. Once he said the words the Mark flew off of Severus' arm and landed on a rock that Dumbledore had conjured up to place it on.   
  
When the Mark did come off Hermione felt Severus pain and turned the kiss deeper to distract him for the moment. But within a minute she pulled back knowing it was finally over. She looked into his eyes before they looked down together at Severus' arm. The area where the Mark was, was an angry red.   
  
Hermione put her hand over the area ad whispered a spell that would ease the redness and sensitivity of it. Severus nodded to Hermione before looking at Dumbledore, "Did it work?"   
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes." He held out his hand with the rock that had the Mark now engraved on it.   
  
Severus nodded. Dumbledore and Severus had worked out that by placing the Dark Mark on an inanimate object that Severus could use it as a portkey of sorts when Voldemort called his Death Eaters. Severus would remain invisible during the meetings but would be able to get information that would be invaluable to the Order.   
  
Hermione was told of this plan before the Mark was removed and she was not pleased with it but she knew Severus would be safe. She made him promise to remain invisible unless it was extremely necessary to reveal himself. Severus was horrified with himself for agreeing to such terms but he did so for Hermione.   
  
Dumbledore left the rock on the nearby table. It was agreed it would stay with him for safety reasons and because he would be the only one to use it.   
  
Hermione insisted Severus get into bed after Dumbledore left. She put up a silencing and locking charm on the door. She wished to be alone with Severus while he recovered. Hermione cared for her friends and was relieved they accepted her choice in a partner but they hardly had anytime alone recently. Once in the bed both relaxed, they had returned to their natural sleeping habits since no one could enter the room. Both were falling asleep together naked.   
  
Severus let himself sleep once Hermione curled up against him. He missed the feel of her skin against his own. They weren't able to be like this because of the constant annoyance of visitors. When Hermione placed her locking charms he set up wards for extra insurance. He was not going to risk the chance of anyone seeing Hermione or himself in the state of undress they were in.   
  
----------   
  
"Harry, Ron, can we talk later tonight?" Ginny asked.   
  
Harry and Ron nodded. Both were too distracted by talking Quidditch to look at Ginny and realize that it was a serious matter. Ginny glanced over to Draco and he just grinned knowing what she would be telling them.   
  
Later that day, Harry, Ron, Draco and Ginny were in the Head Suite. The boys were looking expectantly at Ginny. Draco was sitting next to Harry and Ron on the couch waiting for the news. Draco knew Ginny was waiting for Remus.   
  
Remus entered after a few minutes. He knew the boys, except for Draco, would not be expecting him.   
  
"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked instantly.   
  
"Ginny and I have some news to tell you," Remus said coming to a standstill next to Ginny.   
  
Harry and Ron stared at the two. Since Hermione and Severus got together the boys unexpectedly started to look at things differently and with a more open mind. Their maturity level grew, thankfully to those around them. They still could act like little boys but overall they grew and acted like it. They were almost adults and started to think of themselves as such and of their future. They would not by within the walls of Hogwarts forever and protected from most evils. Or evil. Voldemort. They would have to face him. And soon.   
  
"You two?" Harry stammered.   
  
Ginny and Remus nodded affirmatively.   
  
Harry and Ron jaws dropped. They were speechless. As a credit to their newfound maturity levels they didn't start ranting and raving. Questions started to appear within their heads. but understanding and acceptance did as well. The looks and the odd behavior they had noticed occasionally now made sense.   
  
"When?" Ron asked when he was able to speak again.   
  
"Since Christmas," Ginny answered.   
  
"Three months?" Ron muttered in disbelief.   
  
Draco was glad to see the boys weren't acting against Ginny and Remus at least. But he could see why it would be such a shock to them. He had been a bit surprised himself when he overheard Ginny saying she was in love with Remus but he quickly agreed that the two were good for each other.   
  
Harry and Ron quickly came to terms with the new knowledge. Both admitted to Remus and Ginny that it would take awhile for them to get use to the idea but they supported their friends... their family.   
  
----------   
  
Hermione woke up to the gentle caress of Severus' fingers on her abdomen. The slight movement slowly woke her up and started to build a desire. It had been so long for both of them. So much had happened in the past few months that they weren't able to have a semi-normal relationship. Hermione pressed her body more into Severus'. She could feel his lips on her shoulder now, he knew she was awake.   
  
She enjoyed the attention for a bit before wanting more. She turned over disrupting the kisses and caress but she looked into Severus' eyes and knew what they both needed. Her hand went to his head and her fingers spread through his hair as she guided his mouth to hers.   
  
Severus' kiss was not gentle. It was passionate and fierce. They could make love later with tenderness but he wanted her now. His hand drifted down to between her legs, to her curls and sensually let his fingers caress her. Readying her for him. Severus moved his body over hers, placing a leg to part hers further. His fingers continued to drive Hermione wild but it wasn't fast enough for him. He released his fiery kiss on her lips and moved down her body sucking and nibbling on her skin. Love bits would be seen the next day on her from the neck and down. He sucked her nipples into his mouth making them hard as stone pebbles.   
  
Hermione pushed her chest into his mouth wanting the pleasure never to stop. But she wanted more and knew it would come. His fingers were parting her lower lips and sliding up and down making her climb the walls. Severus continued his path down to between Hermione's legs. Wasting no time he eagerly sucked her clit into his mouth getting a harsh cry of surprise and delight from Hermione.   
  
Her fingers were spread eagle throughout his hair, ensuring he stayed put and finished what he started. Hermione felt Severus' long, thin fingers stroke in and out of her while his mouth continued its attack on her clit. Hermione knew her pending orgasm would be fast and furious. Within minutes Severus' talented mouth and fingers achieved their goal.   
  
Hermione moaned loudly knowing no one would hear, "Ohhh Goddddd! Severus!"   
  
Severus couldn't resist grinning as he eagerly drank from her. A few seconds after her peak Severus climbed back up her body and thrust hard into her. They both gasped at the penetration.   
  
Severus didn't know if he could last long but he started to pull out and slide back in fast and hard. His eyes locked with Hermione. Though his elbows supported his upper body his right hand braced her head while his left held on to her shoulder to keep her from moving too much from his hard thrusts. Severus could see the passion and love in Hermione's eyes.   
  
Hermione's hands crawled at Severus' back, she wanted him. She had him but yet couldn't keep herself from digging her fingers into his back making him thrust more deeply into her. She was soon able to let one hand move from his back to his neck to pull him down. She wanted to taste him. His mouth. His lips. His sensuous tongue. But upon tasting him she tasted herself as well. They battled for dominance though both knew neither would achieve it. The battle was the erotic part. Hermione felt her soul opening up to him even more. It was unlike anything ever before between them. It was like she could feel his love for her radiating from him. It was encompassing her. She welcomed the feeling. It was a feeling of belonging to some one. Of being loved.   
  
Sweat poured off Severus' and Hermione's bodies from their physical exertion. Neither would be able to last long. Each knew that the impending climaxes would be staggering. Within minutes Hermione was coming again. The force exploded within her causing Severus' to go along for the stunning ride.   
  
Severus pumped his hips once last time. His head dropped to her shoulder his groan was audible. He held himself still not having the mind to move or the energy. He was only able to keep his full weight off of Hermione with the help of his arms braced in perfect position. After a few deep breaths he allowed himself to roll over but kept Hermione within his arms and her head resting on his chest.   
  
Hermione relaxed against Severus. She didn't have the will to move to another position. Though she just woke up she was drifting back to sleep with one thought on her mind that she sent to Severus. [Love you.]   
  
Severus didn't reply verbally or telepathically he just pulled his lover tighter to his body and let her sleep.   
  
----------   
  
To be continued... 


End file.
